Pangeran Bulan
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Semua sandiwara telah berakhir. Pangeran Bulan telah terungkap. Penantian gadis beriris emerald itu ikut berakhir. Ia pun kini memiliki kekasih bermata onyx yang akan selalu menjaganya—dalam sosok Pangeran Bulan maupun sang Uchiha sekalipun.
1. Prolog

Halo semuanya! Saia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fict terbaru. Entahlah apa yang menginspirasi saia kali ini. Pokoknya fict ini terbesit di otak saia pas saia mau ke kamar mandi =.=

Yasud, enjoy it!

***

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang setiap langit malam menunjukkan cahaya bulannya selalu mengunjung rumah-rumah setiap gadis.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hei, kalian tahu mitos itu?"

"Mitos? Mitos apa?"

"Itu loh. Mitos 'Pangeran Bulan'. Mitos yang kini merebak di kota Konoha."

"Oh, pangeran yang katanya selalu mengunjungi rumah-rumah para gadis yang ada di kota ini?"

"Ya, kau tahu itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kemarin aku diceritakan sahabatku tentang mitos pangeran yang selalu muncul disaat langit memancarkan sinar bulannya itu."

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang selalu membuat pingsan gadis yang rumahnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya, selalu ia kunjungi.

-

-

-

-

-

"Kau kenapa, Hikari?"

"A-aku gagal!"

"Gagal? Gagal apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi malam 'Pangeran Bulan' datang ke kamarku. Dan, dan ia berhasil membuatku pingsan!"

"Ya tentu saja. Tak ada seorang gadispun yang tidak pingsan kalau menatap matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu."

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang selalu dapat membuat pingsan semua gadis yang melihat matanya yang berwarna merah semerah darah.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ka-kaji, matamu berwarna merah."

"Ah, masa' sih?"

"I-iya. Kau bukan 'Pangeran Bulan' itu, kan?"

"Ya tentu bukan, Akira. Masa' kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu ini tega membuatmu pingsan."

"Oh. Syukurlah. Ku kira kau adalah 'Pangeran Bulan'. Mungkin penyebab matamu merah itu karena debu kali, ya..."

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang keberadaannya selalu amat misterius. Ia dapat berpindah-pindah tempat tanpa diketahui seorangpun.

-

-

-

-

-

"Heh? Kau tidak tahu 'Pangeran Bulan'?"

"Tidak. Siapa pula dia? Temannya Pangeran Charles?"

"Ya tentu bukan, dia itu seorang pangeran yang amat misterius."

"Misterius? Hantu maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Dia lebih misterius daripada hantu."

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang selalu berpakaian rapih hanya untuk mengunjungi para gadis incarannya.

-

-

-

-

-

"Kemarin hari Hallowen, ya?"

"Hallowen? Haha, kau melucu, Kyoko? Kemarin kan tanggal 10 Oktober. 21 hari lagi menuju hari Hallowen."

"Lah. Tapi kok tadi malam aku melihat seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian formal, jubah, dan topi yang serba hitam. Dan juga matanya berwarna merah. Kukira kemarin hari Hallowen."

"Hah? Tadi malam kau melihat 'Pangeran Bulan'?"

"Apa? 'Pangeran Bulan'? Oh, kukira itu seseorang yang memakai kostum Hallowen."

"Bukan, Kyoko. Itu adalah lelaki misterius yang beritanya sekarang sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Dia dijuluki 'Pangeran Bulan'."

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang selalu—tidak, tidak selalu tetapi hanya kali ini mengambil sebuah benda dari gadis yang dikunjunginya. Gadis yang selama ini dicarinya saat bulan menampakkan wujudnya. Gadis yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya di kala suka maupun duka.

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang kali ini benar-benar bodoh. Ia tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak menyadari akan adanya cinta sejati.

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang baru sadar bahwa cinta sejati itu ada. Cinta sejatinya telah ada sejak dulu, sejak dia bertemu beberapa tahun tahun yang lalu.

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang kali ini dapat diluluhkan oleh seorang gadis yang kamarnya dikunjungi oleh pangeran tampan tersebut.

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang kali ini membuka kedoknya. Membuka identitas aslinya pada gadis yang terakhir ia kunjungi dalam petualangannya mencari sang cinta sejati.

-

-

-

-

-

Pangeran Bulan

Seorang pangeran muda yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

-

-

-

-

-

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

*******

**Prolog**

***

Hembusan angin bertiup begitu pelannya. Menggerakkan dedaunan-dedaunan rimbun di bebeberapa pohon di sekitar lingkungan rumah berhalaman luas itu. Kayu lapuk sebagai daun jendela di ujung kamar itu juga sedikit berdecit tertiup angin.

Hembusan angin juga sempat meniup rambut panjang nan halus milik seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Dengan menghadap ke cermin besar, ia menyisir rambut panjangnya. Mengelusnya pelan. Sangat lembut—selembut sutera. Sangat harum—seharum bunga sakura, nama pemilik rambut indah tersebut.

Ia menyisir pelan rambutnya. Sesekali ia kenakan pita atau bando untuk membuat rambutnya lebih indah. Atau ia juga menyanggul rambutnya, membuat rambut panjangnya terlihat lebih rapih.

"Sakura! Makan malamnya, sayang!" teriak ibunya, Nina, dari lantai bawah. Sakura menghentikan gerakan menyisirnya.

"Ya, Okaasan! Tunggu beberapa menit lagi!"

"Ya sudah. Yang cepat ya, sayang! Ibu dan adikmu menunggumu di meja makan!"

"Ya!" balasnya. Ia pun menaruh sisirnya yang terbuat dari kayu eboni di atas meja rias. Dengan rambut yang telah disanggul rapih, ia turun ke bawah, menemui ibunya dan adik lelaki satu-satunya, Rui.

Sakura segera berdiri dari bangku kecilnya yang juga terbuat dari kayu eboni. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian baju tidurnya berupa dress panjang selutut berwarna pink dengan beberapa gambar bunga Sakura di atasnya.

KREEK!

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Terdengar sekilas suara decitan kayu. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat dedaunan yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Keningnya berkerut.

_Ah, cuma pikiranku saja, sepertinya_, pikirnya.

KREEK!

Sakura kembali menoleh. Sekali lagi ia tidak melihat apapun di beranda kamarnya. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah pohon yang berada di luar rumahnya yang masih melambai-lambaikan dedaunan hijau.

Sakura mengernyit. Ia pun memegang kepalanya. _Aku sedikit melantur hari ini, _gumamnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang makan.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, sedari tadi sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di balik beranda kamarnya.

***

Langit malam hari begitu indahnya. Ribuan—tidak, bahkan jutaan bintang bergelimang di atas sana. Bulan purnama juga memunculkan dirinya tanpa malu-malu, menampakkan cahayanya yang begitu indah seakan-akan ialah yang paling berkuasa di malam hari ini.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebidang ruang berukuran 4mx5m terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dinding ruangan yang berwarna merah jambu susu berpantul dengan cahaya bulan purnama di atas sana. Angin malam masih berhembus, kembali meniup-niup dedaunan pohon di luar rumah gadis itu. Ia pun mencabut tusuk konde dari sanggul rambutnya, membuat rambutnya kembali tertiup angin. Kain gorden berwarna merah marun juga melambai-lambai, seakan memanggil dirinya untuk datang ke beranda kamar, menghampiri seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

Sakura maju perlahan, menghampiri meja riasnya untuk menaruh tusuk kondenya. Ia pun kembali menyisir rambutnya. Kembali berhias diri di depan cermin besar berbentuk oval yang berada di depannya.

KREEK!

Lagi-lagi Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara itu—suara yang sedari tadi didengarnya. Kembali ia menoleh, tapi nihil. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang berada disana.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari beranda kamar Sakura. Ia menghadap membelakangi Sakura—memandangi bulan purnama jauh diatas sana. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Sakura menghadap cermin yang memantulkan sesosok manusia di beranda kamarnya. Kedua mata Sakura membulat, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam. Tapi dibalik rasa ingin tahunya itu, ada sedikit rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sesosok manusia itu merupakan seorang lelaki. Tapi tidak jelas siapa lelaki itu. Berpakaian serba hitam dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Topi, stelan jas hitam hingga sepatunya juga berwarna hitam—bahkan ia juga mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam! Apakah dia maling? Tidak, tak mungkin ada maling berpakaian seformal itu. Ataukah dia pembunuh? Tidak juga, tapi entahlah. Pemerkosa gadis yang beritanya sedang marak di televisi. Ouch! Semoga bukan. Hallowen? Mungkin, tetapi sekarang bukan tanggal 31 Oktober. Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya?

Merasa ditanya, sosok lelaki itu menoleh pada Sakura. Memandang gadis itu dari beranda kamarnya. Gadis yang ditatapnya tidak menoleh padanya. Ia hanya melihat pria itu lewat cermin. Takut akan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menampakkan warna kemerahan. Ya, hanya kedua matanya yang tidak berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak tahu aku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Justru itu, aku ingin tahu siapa kau? Kau mau mencuri di rumahku, ya? Atau kau mau membunuhku? Atau kau adalah pemerkosa yang akhir-akhir ini beritanya sering bermunculan di televisi? Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi!" tanyanya kembali. Kali ini ia menoleh pada lelaki itu. Menatap kedua mata merah itu dengan mata emerald miliknya.

"Aku bukan seorang pencuri, bukan seorang pembunuh, apalagi seorang pemerkosa gadis sepertimu."

Pemilik mata emerald itu hanya mengerut bibir. "Pergi dari rumahku, stalker gila!"

Lelaki itu berbalik, melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan untuk mendatangi Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jasnya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun menghadap lelaki itu dengan perasaan takut. Sakura berjalan mundur. Mencoba menjauhi lelaki itu sejauh mungkin, tapi sayang, tubuhnya sudah menyentuh dinding kamar.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Lelaki itu diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia terus menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Tiab-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja hias milik Sakura. Tusuk konde.

Lelaki itu mengambil tusuk konde milik Sakura. Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama benda panjang tersebut. Motif bunga Sakura yang sangat indah.

"Sakura... Itu namamu, bukan?"

Kembali kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Jangan pernah sebut namaku!" bentak Sakura. Ia pun melirik ke arah meja kecil di sampingnya dan mengambil gunting kecil yang tergeletak di atas sana. "Kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku tak segan-segan untuk menusukmu!"

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. Ia pun mendengus kecil. "Dasar, hanya gadis sepertimu yang pernah kutemui yang berani menodongku dengan benda tajam."

Sakura mencoba untuk menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang gunting ke arah lelaki tadi. Tapi dengan sigap lelaki itu memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memelintirnya pelan, tapi bagi Sakura hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Lelaki itu membuang gunting kecil tadi ke lantai.

Sosok lelaki yang tidak jelas siapa itu segera memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya segera menutup mulut gadis itu. Sakura tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit dinding dan lelaki itu.

"Hmpf! Hmpf! Hmpf!!" rengek Sakura. Tapi namanya perempuan, tenaga yang dipunya tidak sekuat tenaga laki-laki.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Ia pun berbisik pelan. "Maaf Sakura, aku harus membuatmu pingsan." ucapnya pelan. Sakura terkejut. Ia pun kembali mencoba memberontak, tapi usahanya gagal karena ia sudah dibuat pingsan oleh lelaki itu.

***

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar Sakura. Decitan jendela yang tertiup angin membuat dirinya bangun dari tidurnya—atau mungkin pingsannya.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sambil menguap kecil. Ia pun lantas berdiri dan menghampiri meja riasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang akan digunakannya untuk menyanggul rambut merah jambu panjangnya. Matanya yang masih sayu tiba-tiba membuka lebar. Dilihatnya benda yang ia cari tidak ada di atas meja riasnya.

Sakura mencari-cari tusuk konde berharganya itu. Ya, tusuk konde itu sangat berharga. Tusuk konde itu merupakan pemberian dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Tusuk konde itu juga hanya dijual sebuah di kota Konoha ini. Dan untuk membuatnya kita harus memesannya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura kembali memutar otaknya. Mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakkan tusuk konde bermoif bunga yang sama dengan namanya. Dahinya mengernyit. Tiba-tiba, selama persekian detik ia membuka matanya lebar. Sakura menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri pada seorang pemuda yang telah mengambil—mencuri lebih tepatnya, tusuk konde miliknya.

"Oh, shit! Ternyata pemuda itu yang mengambil tusuk konde milikku! Sebisa mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi!"

***

**To Be Continued**

***

Aduh, bener-bener gawat otak saia. Udah ngga beres nih! Ngebuat fict dengan prolog yang gaje, penuh nista, serta sangat membingungkan. HIYAHH! *stress sendiri* Kok si Pangeran Bulan jadi mirip Kaito Kid di Detective Conan, ya? Yah, ada inspirasi juga dari Kaito Kid, tapi sedikit. Sisanya murni dari otak saia :)

Chapter depan sepertinya menceritakan tentang keadaan di sekolah dan tak lupa, peristiwa datangnya Pangeran Bulan ke kamar Sakura. Dan ngga ada adegan kenaikan rated menjadi M ya XD. Sekiranya romansanya cuma sebatas kissu. Ngga lebih dari itu ;)

Untuk Hyuu-chan. Arigatou ^^ Arigatou ^^ Arigatou ^^ Arigatou ^^ Ariga—*DUAGH!* *ditimpuk buah kecapi*

Ada masalah? Pertanyaan? Saran? Kritik? Flame pula? Silahkan kirim lewat review.

Arigatou~ Salam damai dari lokasi pembuatan fict *halah*

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	2. Shadow

Hai ^^ Gomen baru sempet ngapdet, kemarin-kemarin lagi UTS soalnya.. :) Yah, jadi baru sempet update hari ini.

Yasud, mari membalas review teman-teman saia yang sudah baca dan dengan baik hati sudah mereview fict saia ini...

**m4yura: **Makasih udah review! Iya... lupa ngedit nih kayaknya! *ngeles* Oke. Ini udah lanjut!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Kapan ya? Pokoknya apapun yang saia publish pasti main pairnya SasuSaku. Yah, meskipun ngga jamin juga sih *tampared* Tunggu aja ya Chiwe~ *ngarep*

**chippyu: **Makasih udah review! Hiyaa! Emang betul! Tapi menurut saia masih kurang loh (?). Okeh, ini udah diapdet!

**Furu-pyon: **Makasih udah review! Iya, senpai. Udah diupdate, nih!

**Ruki_ya_cH: **Makasih udah review! Ah, masa'? Ini juga rada-rada...(?) Insya Allah ngga ada rated M disini. Masalahnya saia ngga tahu adegan yang mengandung unsur rated M. *padahal pernah baca fict rated M* *dilempar bakso*

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta: **Makasih udah review! O.o Hii.. Saskay mesum~ *ngikut-ngikut* *dijitak Sasuke* Apa ya? Saia juga ngga tahu tuh Sasuke ngebuat pingsan lawan jenisnya untuk apa. Digrepe? O.o Bukannya udah ada saia? *death glare* Iya, iya. Baju gembel emang pantes banget! *nginget fictnya **hanaruppi **yang Venice'mansa* *death glare again*

**Ritsukika Sakuishi: **Makasih udah review! Iya, masih prolog. Chapter ini baru mulai ceritanya. Hu'um, ini udah diapdet cepet (?).

**pick-a-doo: **Makasih udah review! Iya, apdetannya udah datang~

**: **Makasih udah review! Heiya! Saia udah bilang kalo saia ngga tahu gimana adegan dengan rated M =.= -padahal saia juga mau rated M *dikepruk*- Makasih~

**hanaruppi: **Makasih udah review! Ah, jangan-jangan Kaito Kid itu sodaranya Pangeran Bulan, kali ya? Bunga mawar? Kurang pas, ah! Umm, bunga rafflesia aja! *dilempar bangkai* Err, untuk apa ya? Mungkin untuk menidurkan gadis incarannya biar ngga mencecari dia pertanyaan seputar dirinya yang sebenarnya kali...

**hehe: **Makasih udah review! Iya, ini udah diapdet. Dibaca terus direview lagi ya, say. Awas kalo ngga *balik ngancem sambil nodong pisau* XDDD

**dhidi-chan: **Makasih udah review! Iya, ini udah diapdet, dhidi-chan... Selamat membaca ^^

**Azuka Kanahara: **Makasih udah review! Azuka-chan~ Akhirnya kau review juga... *peluk-peluk* Iya, lagi nyari nama yang bagus ehh malah keinget sama nama mereka. Bukan keinget, sih. Nama mereka emang bagus :) Siapa ya? Baca lanjutannya aja deh. Yah, saia juga bingung tuh. Err, kepikirannya cuma tusuk konde doang sih. Masa' PB nyuri leptop atau henpon atau kompie atau tipi. Klepto amat... Yah intinya yang simpel-simpel ajalah kayak tusuk konde.

**Uchiha Airin-chan: **Makasih udah review! Iya, lanjutannya sudah kuapdet!

**TheIceBlossom: **Makasih udah review! Masa' sih? Saia ngga pernah bikin prolog selain fic ini loh. Penasaran? Baca chapter ini ya... Insya Allah kalo WB tidak menyerang :)

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan: **Makasih udah review! Akhirnya kau review fic-ku lagi... Au tuh, siapa sih?! Klepto amat... Mendingan nyulik yang punya daripada nyuri tusuk konde, iya kan? *dijitak PB* Iya, YupiCandy-chan... Ini sudah diapdet!

**nurimut****-chan: **Makasih udah review! Iya, makasih ^^ Suka? Chapter ini suka ngga? Kalo suka review lagi, ya~ *ngarep*

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

*******

**Shadow**

***

Suasana kelas sudah mulai berisik. Guru sejarah yang mengajar di kelas itu belum datang. Seperti biasa, Hatake Kakashi pasti datang terlambat. Murid-murid berjalan ke sana-sini. Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang main lempar kertas. Ada juga yang bercanda ria di ujung kelas. Naruto juga terlihat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita humor dari Lee. Bahkan kebanyakan gadis-gadis sedang membicarakan tentang kemunculan Pangeran Bulan, seperti yang dilakukan para gadis yang duduk di bangku di depan Sakura.

Tenten membetulkan cepol rambutnya yang terlihat berantakkan. Ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang dagunya. "Hei, kalian tahu Pangeran Bulan, kan? Tadi malam dia mengunjungi rumah siapa sih? Kok rumahku tidak dikunjungi olehnya, ya?"

Hinata yang rambutnya sedang menyisir rambutnya hanya tersenyum. "Bu-bukankah kau sudah dikunjungi olehnya, Tenten-chan? Bu-bukankah Pangeran Bulan selalu berganti-ganti tempat kunjungan?" ucapnya saat ia menyisir rambut bagian poninya yang rata itu.

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Hahaha. Iya, ya. Tapi aku ingin dikunjungi olehnya lagi. Aku rindu wajahnya yang tampan. Memangnya kau belum dikunjungi olehnya, Hinata?" tanyanya kembali, sedikit mengerling kecil pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sudah, Tenten-chan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wajahnya. Lagipula sifatnya sangat dingin." jawabnya. Sedikit berbeda pendapat dengan Tenten. Tenten kembali tertawa kecil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dada saat tubuhnya sudah dihempaskan ke sandaran kursi.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah terpikat pada pemuda Uzumaki itu. Hahaha, kau lucu, Hinata! Padahal semua gadis sedang sibuk-sibuknya membicarakan Pangeran Bulan. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak tertarik, sepertinya."

Hinata menunduk malu. Rona kemerahan terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah tertunduk itu.

Ino yang sedari tadi berkaca di depan cermin kecil yang dibawanya segera ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman sesama gadis itu. "Memang betul. Pangeran Bulan itu sangat tampan. Yah, walaupun aku belum melihat wajah aslinya dibalik mata merahnya itu. Aku sudah yakin kalau dia itu pemuda yang sangat tampan." ucapnya dengan nada memuji-muji. Ia pun kembali berkaca di depan cerminnya yang berbentuk oval itu.

Lagi-lagi Tenten tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi sedang membaca sebuah buku novel. Dilihat dari tampangnya, Sakura membaca dengan amat serius dan tenang. Tidak terlihat bahwa ia sudi bergabung dengan percakapan gadis-gadis itu.

Tenten menyenggol bahu Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dan segera meninju bahu Tenten. "Ah, dasar kau, Sakura! Sebenarnya kau ini mendengarkan obrolan kami tidak, sih? Kau membacanya serius sekali." gerutunya, agak kesal mungkin.

Sakura yang masih sedikit kesal pada Tenten hanya menjawab seadanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Kembali Tenten geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pangeran Bulan. Kau tahu tidak tentang mitos itu? Yah, memang bukan mitos, sih. Aku sendiri pernah didatanginya."

Sakura mengernyit. Ia menutup buku novelnya dan tanpa sadar ia ikut bergabung dengan ketiga temannya yang duduk melingkar. "Pangeran Bulan? Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal dia."

Ino mendelik. "Ah, dasar kau! Masa' Pangeran Bulan saja tidak tahu. Dia itu seorang pemuda yang datang ke kamar seorang gadis saat bulan menampakkan wujudnya. Memangnya kau tidak pernah dikunjunginya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura. Gadis yang ditatap Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ino penuh tanya.

Sakura, lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Dia memang gadis periang, pemalu, ceroboh, dan sifatnya yang paling utama, pemarah.

Sakura juga pintar, ya... memang tak sepintar pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya, pemuda yang sejak dulu ia puja-puja, pemuda yang sejak dulu menjadi sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun kepintarannya masih dibawah Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Sakura patut diacungi jempol. Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kecerdasannya sebanding dengan kedua lelaki tadi.

"Pangeran Bulan? Siapa dia? Namanya aneh sekali." tanyanya kembali. Hinata yang melihat wajah penasaran Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Diantara mereka berempat memang Sakura-lah yang pikirannya berjalan sedikit lama walaupun ia memang pintar. Tenten yang duduk di samping Sakura hanya membuang nafasnya pelan. Sedangkan Ino, ia memukul kepalanya pelan dengan cermin yang dipegangnya sambil mendesah kecil.

"Dia itu pemuda misterius yang selalu datang ke kamar gadis-gadis Konoha pada malam hari saat bulan muncul. Keberadaannya memang tidak diketahui secara pasti. Semua orang di Konoha hampir selalu membicarakannya, loh! Bahkan pemuda-pemuda Konoha malah kesal dengan kedatangan Pangeran Bulan itu. Katanya semua gadis di Konoha jadi tergila-gila pada Pangeran Bulan itu. Yah, aku juga mengakui sih kalau Pangeran Bulan itu tampan walaupun ia pernah membuatku pingsan karena matanya itu... Wah, Sasuke bakalan ada saingannya, nih!" jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan iPod miliknya. Ketiga teman Sakura yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sedangkan Sakura mengangguk sekali dan berucap 'oh' saja.

Mereka berempat terdiam, tidak ada seseorangpun yang berbicara. Tenten melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Oohh..." ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tenteng hanya mendengus pelan pada temannya yang lola ini. "Oohh... Oohh.. OOOHH!! ITU PEMUDA YANG MENGAMBIL TUSUK KONDEKU TADI MALAM!!!" seru Sakura seraya berdiri dan memecah kebisingan dengan seruannya yang begitu keras. Ya, pemuda yang tadi malam masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar Sakura adalah Pangeran Bulan itu. Dan yang paling Sakura benci, mengapa tusuk kondenya harus dicuri? Apa jangan-jangan Pangeran Bulan itu....

... seorang wanita?

Ketiga teman Sakura yang duduk melingkar bersamanya hanya mengernyit, diikuti semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut. Semua menatap Sakura yang sudah meluapkan emosinya itu dengan tatapan tanya. Mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, maksudmu apa, Sakura? Pangeran Bulan? Hahaha... Dia mencuri tusuk kondemu? Dasar kau! Jangan bermimpi! Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang dicuri barang-barangnya jika ia dikunjungi Pangeran Bulan." komentar seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah marun dari pojok kelas. Semua gadis kecuali Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan gadis tadi.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, menghadap ke gadis tadi dengan sedikit kesal. "Hei, Karin. Aku serius! Pangeran Bulan tadi malam mengunjungi kamarku dan dia telah mencuri tusuk kondeku! Kalau kau masih belum percaya, coba lihat, aku tidak menyanggul rambutku seperti hari-hari biasa, kan?!" omelnya seraya memperlihatkan rambutnya yang ia kuncir satu di sebelah kiri. Karin hanya menyahut-nyahut kecil.

"Halah! Bilang saja kalau tusuk kondemu hilang entah kemana! Lagipula kehilangan tusuk konde sebuah saja sampai segitunya! Beli saja lagi di toko. Memang kau tidak punya uang, hah?!" ledek Karin kembali yang seketika membuat Sakura makin naik darah. Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura segera menarik tangan Sakura, seraya menyuruhnya tenang dan kembali duduk. Sakura yang masih kesal dengan Karin hanya mengikuti saran Ino. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura menaruh tangan kanannya di atas meja, mencoba untuk menopang dagunya. "Dasar Karin! Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapanku. Aku kan memang kehilangan tusuk konde pemberian otousanku karena dicuri oleh Pangeran Bulan. Kalian percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga teman gadisnya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya mengangguk malas-malasan. Sakura yang melihat mereka segera membuang muka ke samping.

"Cuih! Bilang saja kalau kalian juga tidak percaya pada omonganku!"

***

Naruto membuka sebuah buku besar. Buku mengenai sejarah berdirinya desa Konoha. Buku tersebut amat tebal, terdiri dari 650 halaman—itupun baru sebuah buku. Masih ada buku sejarah Konoha lainnya. Jarang sekali Naruto pergi mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura, sahabat-sahabatnya yang memang suka pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku pada jam istirahat. Biasanya dia hanya pergi ke kantin untuk makan mie ramen. _"Bolehlah sekali-kali aku ikut kalian. Makan mie ramen nanti saja di kedai Paman Ichiraku." _ucapnya tadi di jalan menuju perpustakaan ketika Sasuke dan Sakura tersadar bahwa Naruto sedang berjalan sambil menyengir ria di belakang mereka.

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dari atas rak yang terdapat tulisan di sisi rak. NOVEL. Begitulah tulisannya yang menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tadi baru saja mengambil sebuah buku novel. Ia pun kembali menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari rak berisikan novel-novel tadi.

Setelah duduk dan meletakkan buku novel bersampul biru kehitaman dan bergambar bulan di sudut atas kanan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, menatap pemuda berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang sedang membaca sebuah buku—buku novel juga sepertinya. Ia pun mengernyit. "Kau membaca buku novel itu lagi?" tanyanya pelan, takut mengganggu sahabat yang menurut teman-teman gadis satu sekolahnya paling tampan bahkan sejajar dengan ketampanan Pangeran Bulan—yang ia tidak tahu, tentu saja.

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia hanya menunjukkan sampul buku novel tersebut yang bergambar seorang pria yang sedang bertatapan dengan seorang wanita dalam satu ruangan. Ruangan yang amat gelap, ya, sampul novel itu berwarna kehitaman. Hanya warna kuning saja—yang menunjukkan sinar bulan menjadi pencerah di sampul novel yang berjudul 'Shadow' tersebut.

"Novel ini bagus. Aku belum membacanya sampai akhir."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun kembali bertanya. "Sepertinya kau sangat senang membaca novel yang sampulnya berwarna gelap dan ada sinar bulannya. Kau suka bulan, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan dingin. "Hn. Kau sudah bertanya hal itu hingga kesekian kalinya, Sakura."

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Iya, ya. Ah sudahlah. Tak usah di[ikirkan." ucapnya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel yang berada di hadapannya. "Oh iya, ngg kau tahu Pangeran Bulan itu?"

"Hn. Pemuda yang katanya sejajar denganku itu. Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, Sakura."

Naruto segera ambil suara. Ia ikut gabung berbicara dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. "Oh itu. Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura? Tadi kudengar dari teriakanmu di kelas, dia mencuri tusuk kondemu. Maksudmu tusuk konde yang diberikan oleh almarhum ayahmu yang bergambar bunga sakura itu?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menatap Naruto. Raut wajahnya yang nampak bersedih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal. "Sebisa mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku ingin mengambil benda kesayanganku dan akan membalas perbuatannya! Aku akan membuatnya pingsan dan membuka kedok siapa dia sebenarnya!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan antara khawatir dan senang.

*******

Sakura memandang langit malam yang kebetulan amat cerah. Tidak ada awan yang menutupinya sehingga berjuta-juta bintang nampak hadir bersama sang purnama. Purnama yang sangat sempurna.

Sakura tersenyum kecil disela-sela pandangannya ke bulan purnama. Ia pun duduk di atas kursi yang terdapat di beranda kamarnya, menaruh novel yang tadi ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah di atas meja yang terletak di samping kursi dan meminum coklat panasnya.

Tadi sore turun hujan, hujan yang lumayan deras. Kedua sahabatnya—Naruto dan Sasuke yang berencana akan datang ke rumah Sakura pukul setengah empat sore batal akibat hujan yang terus mengguyuri seluruh pelosok Konoha hingga pukul tujuh malam. Tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei tadi di sekolah yang akan mereka kerjakan di rumah gadis berambut merah jambu ini. Tapi karena kebatalan akibat hujan, mereka sepakat untuk merubah tempat mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dari rumah Sakura berpindah ke rumah Sasuke dan akan dijadwalkan pada hari Minggu, beberapa hari yang akan datang.

Sakura bangkit setelah menaruh cangkir coklat panasnya yang sudah diminum habis di atas meja. Ia beralih ke pagar beranda kamarnya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas kayu yang menjadi pagar beranda kamar. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil sambil terus memandangi langit malam.

"Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Bulan purnama saja nampak indah disana."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berjubah yang ia kenal—sosok yang membuatnya pingsan, sosok yang mencuri barang berharga miliknya sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"KA-KAU?!"

*******

**To Be Continued**

*******

Jjah, selesai juga chapter keduanya. Fiuh~ *mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangan* Bukan cahpter kedua sih. Aslinya mah chapter pertama. Yang kemarin kan baru prolog doang.

Ngg, Ino, Hinata, sama Tenten temen Sakura di sekolah. Yah cuma temen aja, kagak sahabatan. Sahabatnya Sakura yah cuma Naruto sama Sasuke :D

Dan tusuk konde. Tusuk konde itu yang kayak sumpit itu, kan?? *nanya nih, jangan ditampar ya* Apa ada tusuk konde yang bentuknya lain? Tapi disini tusuk kondenya yang kayak sumpit, warnanya merah jambu terus ada gambar bunga Sakura, kayak motif batik gitu... Terus ujungnya ada sedikit hiasan, cuma bola-bola kecil warna merah jambu susu yang kalo tusuk kondenya digoyang-goyangin bolanya jadi bunyi. Tau lah, tusuk konde kayak gimana maksudku...

Dan buku sejarah berdirinya Konoha yang dibaca Naruto. Itu ngga ada hubungannya ama Pangeran Bulan. Itu cuma siasatku aja yang membuat Naruto sekali-kali lebih rajin (?) daripada Sasuke yang malah baca novel 'Shadow' yang saia ambil buat judul chapter ini. Tapi ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali juduk chapter ini sama novel yang Sasuke baca—eh, ada ngga, ya? *garuk-garuk* *dilempar blackberry, ditangkep dengan gaya slowmotion*

Ya sudahlah, kalo mau nanya lagi lewat PM ato fesbuk aja, ya... Susah dijelasin disini XD

Reviewnya dong~ Kan chapter ini udah apdet *ngga nyambung*

Sampai ketemu di chapter ketiga~

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	3. Beranda dan Tusuk Konde Motif Bulan

Ini balesan untuk reviewer baik hati yang login ataupun yang ngga login...

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta****: **Makasih udah review! Jjah, pantat ayam! Haha, kenapa ngga kepikiran, ya? *garuk-garuk* *ngilang duluan dikusanagi Sasu* Iya ini udah diapdet! Udah tuh, daku udah review :)

**Ritsukika Sakuishi: **Makasih udah review! Yah ngga sampai segitu lah. Naruto kan cuma baca covernya dan ngebet-ngebet doang XDDD Iya, makasih udah nunggu. Ini sudah diapdet!

**MayukaRui: **Makasih udah review! Iya, ini sudah apdet :)

**pick-a-doo: **Makasih udah review! Ini blackberrynya. Kau mau? Nih daku kasih blueberry aja *bacoked* Makasih udah nunggu~ Untung aja daku udah apdet cepat *ngelus dada* (cepat?)

**mayura: **Makasih udah review! Emang sengaja dipotong disitu :) Iya, sudah lanjut~

**Gina Sakamoto: **Makasih udah review! Iya, apdetannya datang~

**ayam LoVe jidat: **Makasih udah review! Gimana ya? Baca chapter ini aja~ Yup! Sudah apdet chapter ketiga~

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Iya tuh, sirik banget! Jjah, kalo PB dateng nanti repot satu sekolah :) Iya, bener. Lihat aja fic-fic saia yang lain, SasuSaku semua dah~ Udah diRnR belum?? *cekeked*

**Sayasza: **Makasih udah review! Makasih :) Iya, tenang aja. Neji sama Tenten kok. Cuma di fic ini ngga terlalu menceritakan tentang temen-temen Sakura. Cuma sedikit! Gomen ya~ .

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Masa' sih? Emang kau ngga tahu siapa sebenarnya PB itu? Romantis? Ngg, baca deh chapter ini. Menurut saia sih ada adegan romantisnya (dimana toh?). Nanti diusahakan ada adegan romantis yang lebih banyak.. Ngga janji, tapinya~ .

**aoi no mamoru: **Makasih udah review! Baik. Daku memang bego . Kagak diedit dulu. Males ngedit soalnya! Suwer! *tendanged* Insya Allah~ Daku akan lebih teliti lagi—kalo inget, itu juga... *byakugan aktif*

**Ruki_ya_cH: **Makasih udah review! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, ya? *garuk-garuk* *dikusanagi Sasu lagi* Yah, kalo kepanjangan takut pada capek bacanya... Fic saia yang TloTR chap 1 ada 4600 words! Gila kan?! Ntar kalo saia bkin kayak gitu pada tepar semua readersnya ==" Yang chapter ini aja ada 2600 words...

**hanaruppi: **Makasih udah review! Iya nih, pada ngeluh kalo chapter ini kependekan. Baca terus aja ya biar tahu PB itu sebenarnya siapa. Kali aja Naruto, atau Gaara? atau Sai? atau Neji? atau Junsu? atau Changmin? atau Jaejoong? *mulai ngaco* Iya, ganbatte, Sasurin! *loh?*

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan: **Makasih udah review! Lihat aja di chapter ini... Pingsan lagi ngga, ya??

**Michisige Asuka: **Makasih udah review! Ohh, anonymous reviewer itu toh kamu! *nunjuk Michi* Iya, kok ngga login? Tumben sekali... Kukira itu siapa... *ngelus-ngelus dada (loh?)* Iya Michi, sudah kuapdet!

**:: KoNan :: : **Makasih udah review! PB itu Sasuke? Tahu dari mana?? *nyelidik* Kali aja Naruto, atau Gaara? atau Sai? atau Neji? atau Junsu? atau Changmin? atau Jaejoong? *mulai ngaco* *copas* XDDD

Ah, buat yang baca tapi ngga review, saia juga mengucapkan makasih sebesar-besarnya. Tidak apalah kalau kalian tidak mereview, baca saja saia sudah senang~ Lalala~ *nari ballet* *kecebur di got*

Yasud, langsung dibaca aja ya~ Jangan lupa, review dibutuhkan!!! *maksa* *mati digantung*

Enjoy it~

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

**Beranda dan Tusuk Konde Motif Bulan**

***

**Sakura's POV**

"Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Bulan purnama saja nampak indah disana."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sesosok pemuda berjubah yang sudah kukenal—sosok yang membuatku pingsan, sosok yang mencuri barang berharga milikku sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Jubah, topi, setelan jas, semuanya serba hitam. Kedua matanya menampakkan warna darah. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia Pangeran Bulan. Pangeran yang tadi dibicarakan teman-temanku. Pangeran yang mencuri tusuk kondeku kemarin malam!

"KA-KAU?! KEMBALIKAN TUSUK KONDE—hmpf!!" mulutku disumpal dengan tangannya saat ucapanku belum selesai. Cepat sekali dia! Tadi dia berada 2 meter di hadapanku. Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku?

"Aduh, kau bisa diam tidak, sih?! Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan membuatmu pingsan lagi dan tidak segan-segan akan memperkosamu atau membunuhmu!" bentak Pangeran Bulan yang masih menyumpal mulutku. Mataku melebar, masih dalam ketakutan setengah mati. Ahh, jangan! Aku tidak mau dinodai apalagi dibunuh!

"Mengerti tidak?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan—lemas lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Aku hanya terbatuk-batuk seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku masih memicingkan mata ketika melihat Pangeran Bulan yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga keajaiban datang, semoga ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghilang dari pandanganku detik ini juga—tapi setelah ia mengembalikan tusuk kondeku, tentu saja.

"Kau... Kau Pangeran Bulan itu, kan? Kembalikan tusuk kondeku, cepat!" seruku kembali. Kulihat ia hanya menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah sambil tertawa mengejek.

Pangeran Bulan maju beberapa langkah. Aku hanya terus mundur "Kau mau benda itu kembali? Tapi sayang, benda itu tidak dapat dikembalikan." ucapnya yang langsung membuatku naik darah. Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan meninjunya hingga babak belur tapi sayang, aku takut ancamannya tadi.

"Kaauuu! Sebenarnya kau datang kesini untuk apa? Cepat kembalikan tusuk kondeku! Kalau tidak, aku akan..." ucapanku terhenti. Aku? Aku akan apa? Aku sangat ingin melawannya, tapi aku kembali teringat akan ancamannya tadi. Ah, jangankan dibunuh, dinodai saja aku sangat-sangat-sangat dan sangat tidak mau.

Pangeran Bulan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Kembali aku terdesak. Tubuhku sudah menyentuh pagar kayu beranda sekarang. "Mau apa, hm?" tanyanya pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis dan kekhawatiran kembali muncul.

"A-aku... Aku... Aku akan loncat dari sini!"

Pangeran Bulan mengernyit. Ia kembali menertawakanku—mengejekku lebih tepatnya. "Kau mau loncat? Dari sini? Ke bawah? Silahkan... Bukan urusanku kalau kau patah tulang ataupun meninggal." ucapnya enteng. Darahku kembali dibuat naik olehnya. Tapi kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Pangeran Bulan terhenti. Ia malah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jasnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Sebuah tusuk konde berwarna biru tua dan warna hitam, juga warna kuning. "Ini."

Aku mengernyit ketika tusuk konde itu berada pada genggaman tanganku. "I-ini bukan tusuk kondeku! Tusuk kondeku berwarna merah jambu dan bergambar bunga Sakura!"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau tusuk kondemu tidak dapat kembali. Tusuk kondemu itu tidak lebih baik daripada tusuk konde yang kau pegang. Lihat, tusuk konde itu bergambar langit malam dengan sinar bulan purnama. Yah, apa pula bedanya. Kau pasti sama-sama cantik bila menggunakan tusuk konde itu."

Darahku hampir sampai pada titik puncak, tapi sayang, perlahan-lahan malah turun dan mereda. Ya sudahlah. Aku yakin Pangeran Bulan tidak akan mengembalikan tusuk konde milikku. Syukuri saja apa yang telah dia berikan. Toh tusuk konde ini juga bagus, kok. Tapi aku masih belum rela berpisah dengan tusuk konde bergambar bunga Sakura milikku.

"Ta-tapi... Aku masih belum rela tusuk kondeku kau ambil... Itu... Itu adalah tusuk konde yang diberikan oleh otousanku sebelum dia meninggal..." ucapku dengan nada parau. Yah, sedikit berharap semoga Pangeran Bulan akan mengembalikan tusuk kondeku dengan berbicara seperti ini.

Pangeran Bulan terdiam. Ia merunduk selama sepersekian detik. Setelah itu ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Eit, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Pangeran Bulan tertawa kecil. Ia pun berhenti 1 meter didepanku. Aku tak bisa mengelak—jelas, karena kondisiku yang terdesak olehnya dan pagar kayu beranda sudah kusentuh. Ah, pagar beranda kamarku hanya setinggi 1 meter! Bagaimana kalau Pangeran Bulan terus mendesakku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh?

Pangeran Bulan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. 'Bagaimana ini?! Jarak kami hanya sekitar 60 sentimeter sekarang!'

"Heh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!"

'Lihat! Sedari tadi aku bertanya padanya tapi ia hanya menyeringai kecil! Kami-sama... Tolong aku... Aku tidak mau meninggal di tangan Pangeran Bulan...' batinku saat detak jantungku sudah berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kalau kau masih melangkahkan kakimu dan bertindak lebih jauh daripada ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk loncat!"

Pangeran Bulan kembali menyeringai. Ia hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada tanpa berpindah tempat. Masih dalam jarak 60 sentimeter di depanku.

"Kau berani?" tanyanya menantangku. Aku membelalakkan mata. Sejurus kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku berani!"

'Ah, bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Egois sekali aku! Aku—Haruno Sakura, berani loncat dari lantai dua rumahku sendiri hanya karena terdesak oleh Pangeran Bulan? Oh, ayolah~ Jangan egois, Sakura...' gumamku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah duduk di atas pagar beranda kamarku—yang terbuat dari kayu, tentu saja. Untung saja kayu ini masih kuat. Lumayanlah, aku tidak terjatuh sampai detik ini.

"Kau berani melakukannya." ucapnya pelan. Aku hanya menatap tajam mata merahnya itu.

Aku mendengus. "Ya, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?!" bentakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan tangan kiri menggunakan tusuk konde pemberiannya tadi.

Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, tangan kananku yang menjadi penopang tubuhku menyentuh pagar kayu yang licin—basah lebih tepatnya akibat hujan deras tadi—dan tergelincir. Aku tidak dapat menyeimbangkan diri. Tubuhku terhempas ke bawah.

"ARGGHH!!!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil meraih tangan kananku dan menarik tubuhku yang untung saja masih belum sepenuhnya terhempas ke bawah tanah. Dan belum sempat aku berdiri dengan tegak, seseorang yang tadi masih dalam keadaan menarik tanganku malah terpeleset lantai kayu yang licin—akibat hujan tadi.

Secara refleks, aku malah jatuh terhempas ke depan, bersamaan dengan orang tadi yang jatuh terhempas ke belakang.

"KYAA!!"

-

-

-

BRUKK!!

-

-

-

"..." Aku terdiam, memejamkan mataku karena takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaanku.

"..." Pangeran Bulan juga terdiam, sepertinya. Dan, hei! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!

***

**To Be Continued**

***

*misuh-misuh gaje sambil cekikikan di depan kompie* Hahahahaha! Terkutuk kalian berdua!! Hahahahaha! *tawa khas ibunya Malin Kundang (?)*

Ada yang tahu mereka lagi ngapain?

Tunggu! *garuk-garuk* Pas diperhatiin lebih detail *halah* kok kayaknya chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, ya? Ah, memang harus dipotong di adegan itu toh!

Langsung aja dah~ Minta reviewnya dong~ *nyodorin tangan* *dikasih batu Malin Kundang (?)*

Sampai bertemu di adegan selanjutnya~ XDDD

Senyuman gaje khas author yang masih cekikikan gaje,

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	4. Rahasiamu Terbongkar, Pangeran Bulan

Mari membalas review-review teman-teman saia yang login maupun ngga login...

**Michisige Asuka: **Makasih udah review! Iya, kamu udah login tuh~ Awas loh kalo ngga login lagi! *ngancem sambil nodong pisau* *ditodong balik pakai golok*

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Makasih udah review! Sakura kepeleset tuh! Sok gengsi sih dia sama PB.. Makasih juga tuh udah ditolongin PB, Sakura.. Iya dong, kan belum kena hipnotisnya PB :) Tapi yah, disini pingsan lagi =="

**Ritsukika Sakuishi: **Makasih udah review! Hohoho... Ngapain ya mereka? Yang pasti Sakura abis kepeleset tuh..

**akinayuki nyo males login: **Makasih udah review! Iya, pendek banget daku buatnya... ==a mudah-mudahan sesuai yang diharapkan...

**MayukaRui: **Makasih udah review! Gimana ya?? Ngga tau deh, ngga tau deh, ngga tau deh... *mental ke lobang sumur (?)*

**moutonshot: **Makasih udah review! Iya dong, gengsi sama PB. Emang dia kira Sakura ngga bisa terjun payung *loh?*

**pick-a-doo:** Makasih udah review! Iya, tragis sekali kau nak... Ya emang! Kan PB klepto! *dihipnotis PB* Iya, sudah apdet!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Iya, pendek banget... *ngikut pundung* Hu'um, mereka kissu... Mau lihat? *ngek?* Hidup SasuSaku ^^ *copas*

**Cekisa Amuz:** Makasih udah review! *pundung* jangan gitu dong... Ngga apa-apa kok, yang penting masih review :) Okey, baca aja chapter ini!

**Furu-pyon: **Makasih udah review! Ahaha.. Beneran tuh.. Kalo dibayangan saia, mereka kissu dalam posisi yang 'wah!' *bukan omes mode: on (loh?)* Maksudnya keren gitu gaya Saku sama PB sebelum kissu.. ckckckck

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Kagak... Kan udah tidur :) Mungkin otouto-nya Sakura denger, tapi dia cuma memperkirakan kalo Sakura lagi ribut sama cowoknya *bah~ =.=* Iya, saia juga mau~

**Tamaru Ariki (pemalas login): **Makasih udah review! Iya tuh. Sakura ngga nyadar kalo dia nimpa PB... *misuh-misuh*

**Cake-malai-login: **Makasih udah review! Hahaha, bener sekali! Pendek banget! Aha, gitu deh~ Iya, sama... Ngga bisa ngebayangin kalo dia pake baju begonoan ==" yah, saia mah ngebayangin Kaito Kid terus wajah sama rambutnya diganti model Seski *jjah! Seski...*

**mayura: **Makasih udah review! Hohoho... Pendek sangat, memang... Pada komplen... Mungkin chap ini bakalan panjang kali yoo~

**kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah review! Wuah~ Kok tau sih? Duh, duh.. seharusnya daku bikin fic yang unpredictable gitu, yah... *ngikut kabur (loh?)*

**Hyori Sagi: **Makasih udah review! Iya, daku tau... Gomen ne~ *bungkuk badan* Ah, kagak juga.. Di chap 1 mah kebanyakan enternya.. XD Sudah apdet~

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku: **Makasih udah review! Bingung kenapa? Cari tau aja ya... Hu'um! Posisinya bagus banget lagi! Keren tuh kalo dibuat poto prawedding! *nyah? O.o* Umm, mungkin pake telepati kali ya... *bah~* Apa dia nebeng sama Kaito Kid? *ngek?*

**Akira-chan: **Makasih udah review! Jawabanmu = Cari tau sendiri. Khukhukhukhu... *Ryuuk laugh*

**hehe:** Makasih udah review! Iya, cuma butuh 5 hari buat bikin chap sependek ini! jjah, ni daku apdet lama.. sengaja sih, supaya banyak ide maksudnya XDDD

**Sayasza: **Makasih udah review! Ya ompreng! Daku kagak sempet RnR ficmu itu!! Parah~ *pundung* Gomen ne~ Bukan seru, nak.. Tapi keren~ *lah?*

**Ruki_ya_cH:** Makasih udah review! Hu'um! Berani amat ya dia.. ==a Gengsi ama PB seehh..

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara: **Makasih udah review! Hajimemashite ne~ Iya, sudah apdet!

**Nakamura Kumiko:** Makasih udah review! Ngga apa-apa kok. Chap 4 sudah apdet, nyah~

**hanaruppi: **Makasih udah review! Aha, jawaban senpai salah *bangga* *nyangkut di tiang listrik* Mereka itu tuh kissu~ *bangga+misu-misuh gaje+cekikikan (?)* Yak, sudah apdet!

Jjah, chap 3 reviewnya banyak! Padahal adegannya cuma kepeleset dan kissu doang XDDD Tapi apapun masalahnya (?), untuk semua yang sudah baca fic saia, makasih~~~ Dan untuk semuanya yang sudah baca plus review, makasih banyak~~~ Tanpa kalian, daku bukanlah siap-siapa di FFn ini~ *lebay ria, bolehlah~*

Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya :) I love you, all~ Langsung baca aja dah... Enjoy it ^^

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

***

"KYAA!!"

-

-

-

BRUKK!!

-

-

-

"..." Sakura terdiam, memejamkan mata karena takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaannya.

"..." Pangeran Bulan juga terdiam, sepertinya.

-

-

-

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. Bukankah tadi ia terhempas ke depan dan seharusnya jatuh ke lantai kayu beranda kamarnya? Tapi mengapa lantai kayu yang seharusnya menjadi alas tubuhnya menjadi hangat? Bukankah tadi sore turun hujan dan mengakibatkan cuaca di luar amat dingin—begitu juga dengan lantai beranda?

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang hangat, lembut, dan basah. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Secara samar-samar, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam berada tepat didepan matanya. Dan belum beberapa detik ia mau bangkit, Sakura malah menutup matanya.

***

**Pangeran Bulan's POV**

Aku mengangkat tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu ini perlahan, memindahkannya ke sisi lain di sampingku. Aku pun bangkit, duduk di samping gadis yang sedang memegang sebuah benda di tangan kirinya. Aku menatapnya, melihat kedua mata emeraldnya yang sayang sudah tertutup. Senyuman kecil tersungging di sudut bibir mungil gadis ini, bibir yang tadi baru saja menyentuh bibirku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menatap wajahnya, aku tersadar. Cuaca di luar tidak baik untuknya—karena ia tidak memakai jaket dan memang udara di luar sangat dingin dengan angin yang berhembus sedemikian pelan namun menambah kedinginan bagi yang merasakannya. Aku pun segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang hangat dengan nuansa merah jambu di seluruh pelosok kamar gadis yang masih dalam gendonganku ini.

Aku menaruhnya di atas ranjang empuk nan hangat miliknya, menarik selimut tebal yang terbuat dari wool hingga sebatas dadanya. Kududuk di sisi lain di atas ranjangnya. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang manis itu.

Kusibak anak rambut yang berada di pipinya. Secara perlahan aku mengelus pipinya yang sedikit menampakkan warna kemerahan itu, halus sekali. Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari wajahnya, terlihat sangat indah. Perlahan kudekatkan kepalaku ke kepalanya. Kucium pipinya itu selama sepersekian detik. Setelah itu kubangkit dan kembali merapihkan selimutnya. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tepat ketika bulan purnama terhalangi awan yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi cahaya bulan untuk sampai ke bumi.

***

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan di koridor kelas. Dengan langkah yang riang—entah kenapa, ia berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan seperti perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, laboratorium, beberapa kelas dan sampailah ia tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, kelas XII-A.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa Naruto penuh riang saat ia tiba di depan pintu bersama Sasuke dan bertemu Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto. Ohayou!" sapa Sakura kembali penuh senyum. Ia pun melirik seorang pemuda yang berada di samping Naruto. "Ohayou, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Naruto yang melihat wajah sumringah Sakura keheranan. Dahinya mengkerut kecil. "Sepertinya kau sangat senang sekali, ya. Ada apa? Apa karena tusuk konde barumu itu?" tanyanya seraya melirik tusuk konde Sakura yang digunakan gadis berambut merah jambu itu untuk menyanggul rambutnya.

Sakura memegang tusuk kondenya. "Oh, ini! Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalau aku senang karena apa, tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan tusuk konde motif bulan ini. Mungkin karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang baru dari penampilanku. Menurut kalian, aku cocok tidak memakai tusuk konde ini?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Ia pun mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. "Yap! Sangat cocok, menurutku! Bagaimana menurutmu, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Bagus."

Sakura tersenyum puas dengan Naruto yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju kursi mereka masing-masing.

Setelah menaruh tas di atas meja, Sakura segera berbalik badan, menghadap ke Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan iPod miliknya sambil membaca sebuah novel—novel kemarin sepertinya. Ia yang melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk sendiri segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita seputar Pangeran Bulan kepada pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Ia malah melirik Naruto yang sibuk membetulkan jasnya.

"Ng, Naruto. Tadi malam aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Bulan lagi. Dan tusuk konde ini diberikan olehnya untukku. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku sedikit ganjal karena—"

Naruto yang belum selesai membetulkan jasnya segera mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Ia pun segera memotong ucapan Sakura. "Hm? Bertemu dengan Pangeran Bulan lagi? Di kamarmu? Dan tusuk konde itu adalah pemberiannya? Memang ada apa? Apa dia membuatmu pingsan lagi?" tanya Naruto berturut-turut yang seketika membuat Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya, tadi malam Pangeran Bulan kembali mengunjungi kamarku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengembalikan tusuk kondeku, malah ia memberikan tusuk konde ini. Untung saja dia tidak membuatku pingsan pada awalnya."

"Pada awalnya? Maksudnya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, ia sedikit resah mengatakan hal ini. Naruto yang menatap Sakura hanya memasang wajah penasaran. "Ya, jadi tadi malam aku hampir jatuh ke tanah. Untung saja Pangeran Bulan menarik tanganku. Tapi dia malah tergelincir lantai kayu yang licin. Dan kami berdua jatuh dalam posisi dia dibawah dan aku diatasnya. Dan... ng... bibir kami saling bersentuhan..." lanjut Sakura dengan suara pelan. Pipinya sedikit menampakkan warna kemerahan.

Naruto hanya membuka mulutnya lebar. "Hah? Maksudmu, kalian berdua berciuman?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Sakura hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan diikuti suara melengking yang berasal dari Naruto.

"WAWW!! Kau berciuman dengan Pangeran Bulan? Bagaimana bisa? Kau... tidak diperlakukan lebih jauh daripada itu oleh Pangeran Bulan, kan?"

Sakura hanya mendengus. Ia pun menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ya jelas tidak lah! Memang aku sebodoh itu mau diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Pangeran Bulan! Yah, jujur aku memang sangat kesal padanya karena tidak mengembalikan tusuk kondeku! Tapi ketika berciuman dengannya, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan ada sesuatu yang aneh."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lebar. "Aneh? Aneh apanya?"

"Ng, ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat kedua mata Pangeran Bulan berwarna kehitaman. Padahal kedua matanya kan berwarna semerah darah. Tapi, belum sempat aku bangkit, aku sudah dibuat pingsan olehnya lagi... Umm, jadi kau tahu mengapa mata Pangeran Bulan berubah warna?"

"Mungkin karena kalian berciuman?"

Sakura mengernyit. Berciuman?

"Mana mungkin, Naruto... Kau melucu?"

"Melucu bagaimana? Itu kan menurutku. Lagipula itu hanya mungkin. Tapi terserah kau lah, Sakura. Yah, yang pasti tidak mungkin itu adalah orang lain selain Pangeran Bulan, iya kan?"

"I-iya juga, sih. Tapi... mana mungkin matanya berubah warna hanya gara-gara kami bersentuhan bibir."

Sakura terus berpokir bagaimana bisa warna mata Pangeran Bulan bisa berubah. Tapi hal yang paling aneh baginya adalah...

Mengapa dia merasa hangat bila berada di sisi Pangeran Bulan? Apa dia mulai menyukai Pangeran Bulan?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! Pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Bulan sangatlah buruk! Pangeran Bulan mengambil tusuk kondenya dan tidak mengembalikannya. Mungkin kalau ia tidak mencurinya, Sakura pasti sudah mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti teman-teman sesama gadis, menyukai Pangeran Bulan. Tapi ini tidak, ia benci Pangeran Bulan. Walaupun Pangeran Bulan sudah baik terhadapnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia sudah terlanjur benci.

Dan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap salah satu sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke? Sejak ia masih sekolah dasar, ia sudah menyukai pemuda itu. Yah, walaupun perasaannya tidak setimpal dengan balasan dari sang pemuda, ia masih tetap menyukainya, mencintainya.

Tapi yang dulu biarlah berlalu, ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan pemuda itu, pasangan sejati Sasuke. Yah, walaupun mereka pernah berkencan sekali, itu bukanlah kencan yang spesial. Justru kebalikannya, kencan itu adalah kencan terburuk sepanjang hidup Sakura. Ketika naik kelas dua sekolah menengah akhir, Sasuke pernah mengajak Sakura pergi ke sebuah perayaan di desa Konoha. Sakura mengira bahwa mereka sedang berkencan, tapi Sasuke tidak mengiyakannya. Di malam hari saat pesta kembang api dimulai, mereka duduk di bawah pohon di sebuah bukit yang dapat melihat pemandangan kembang api dengan jelas dan indah. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Sakura. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu bagaimanapun juga. Mereka hanya bisa menjadi sahabat yang masih dapat menjaga satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan sejak saat itulah, Sakura mulai berhenti mengejar cinta Sasuke walaupun ia masih mencintainya. Toh mereka masih dapat bersama di kala suka maupu duka walaupun sebatas sahabat. Hanya ada satu kenangan terindah malam itu. Kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan di malam menyakitkan itu.

Ciuman Sasuke. Ya, Sakura ingat itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang dapat Sasuke berikan padanya, bukanlah cinta tulus darinya. Sakura mengerti Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang pemuda dingin yang tak akan punya perasaan terhadap seorang gadis. Tapi hanya ada satu yang diharapkannya—hanya satu. Balasan cintanya—hanya itu, tidak yang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman tulus, ciuman perpisahan cinta mereka—tidak, bukan cinta mereka melainkan cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke.

-

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu aku terus saja memikirkan hal tentang Sasuke, beralih dari hal tentang tadi malam bersama Pangeran Bulan. Naruto yang tadi kuajak berbicara tentang Pangeran Bulan malah meninggalkanku dengan Sasuke berdua di dalam kelas yang masih amat sepi ini. Aku pun segera beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel. Dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di atas meja Sasuke sebagai penopang daguku, aku tersenyum pada Sasuke. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang dapat kuberikan pada pemuda tampan ini.

Selama sepersekian detik kutatap wajah Sasuke, aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berada pada wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Matanya... Ya! Mata itu...

Mata itu adalah mata yang kulihat tadi malam! Mata Pangeran Bulan!!!

Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah Pangeran Bulan. Sasuke bukan pemuda macam Pangeran Bulan itu, ia bukanlah seorang kleptomaniak yang dengan seenaknya dapat mengambil benda milik orang lain. Dan juga, lucu sekali kalau Sasuke banyak bicara seperti Pangeran Bulan. Orang mesum—haha, bukan. Sasuke bukan pemuda mesum!

Tapi matanya, mata Sasuke dan Pangeran Bulan...

Mata mereka sama persis! Ah, bukan! Tapi—ah, aku amat yakin! Mata mereka sama! Tapi Sasuke bukanlah Pangeran Bulan. Sasuke bukan Pangeran Bulan. SASUKE BUKAN PANGERAN BULANNN!!!!

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku menoleh pada pemuda yang berada di hadapanku. Ia sedang menatapku dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang sejak tadi terus kuperhatikan. "Eh, kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku gugup sekaligus terkejut.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Aku terdiam seraya memperhatikan mata itu. Mata yang memang sama dengan mata Pangeran Bulan. "Ah, tidak. Aku... Aku hanya... ng... Itu..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sedikit. "Ada apa? Perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Bukan! Maksudku... anu... Matamu itu..." aku terdiam. Menarik nafas pendek sebentar dan kuhembuskan pelan. "Matamu sama persis dengan Pangeran Bulan." ucapku pelan. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. "Ngg, kau... Kau bukan Pangeran Bulan itu, kan?" tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit seraya menatapku dingin. Ia pun menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahiku.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Badanmu sedikit panas."

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku. "Jawab aku, Sasuke! Kau bukan Pangeran Bulan itu, kan?" tanyaku kembali. Sasuke yang tadi masih menatapku hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke novelnya.

"Bukan."

Aku terdiam, hanya sanggup menggigit bibir.

Sunyi...

Hening...

"Aku bukan orang itu. Aku hanyalah pemuda biasa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku berbeda dengannya, kan?"

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang kembali memandangku. Aku percaya ucapannya. Aku tahu kalau ia bukanlah Pangeran Bulan. Tapi matanya sangatlah sama, aku tahu itu.

"Ya, aku percaya. Kau dengan Pangeran Bulan sangatlah berbeda. Tapi mata kalian sangat serupa."

"Apa hanya karena persamaan mataku dengannya kau dapat berasumsi bahwa aku adalah seorang Pangeran Bulan?"

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Sasuke... Aku sangat percaya padamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus tahu siapa Pangeran Bulan itu sebenarnya.

"A-aku..." ucapanku terbata-bata. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan pada Sasuke. "Umm, tapi apa kau tahu siapa... ng... Pangeran Bulan itu?"

Sunyi...

Hening...

"Ohayou, Sakura! Ohayou, Sasuke!"

Aku segera berbalik. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Wajahku yang masih pucat hanya dapat membalas senyuman kecil pada gadis itu. "Ohayou ne..."

Ino mengernyit melihatku. Ia pun segera menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya dan segera menarikku keluar kelas. "Ayo, kita berbicara di luar! Kau pasti punya sesuatu yang menarik tentang Pangeran Bulan, kan?" tanyanya seraya meraih tanganku dan menarikku menuju pintu kelas.

"Hn." ucapku pelan seraya mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Aku hanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapku, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

***

**Normal POV**

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei? Tugasnya kan harus dikumpulkan lusa." tanya Sakura seraya mengambil novel yang dipinjam Sasuke dari perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia pun menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan yang ada di novel tersebut. Ia pun mengernyit. "Kau amat menyukai novel ini? Memangnya apa yang spesial dari novel ini, hm?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menyelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah menuju pintu gerbang.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Selama sepersekian detik ia terdiam. "Bukan urusanmu."

Mereka berhenti, Sakura pun mendelik. "Ya tentu urusanku. Kau kan sahabatku. Tak perlu ada rahasia antara sahabat, bukan?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti."

Sakura cemberut. Ia pun mengembalikan novel itu ke Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. "Cerita saja belum, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu. Ya sudah, besok setelah pulang sekolah kita akan mengerjakannya di rumahmu. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?" tanya Sakura kembali. Ia lihat Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oke. Tentang Naruto, aku saja yang akan bicara padanya. Jadwal pedekate-nya dengan Hinata pasti bisa ditunda dengan menyuapnya menggunakan mie ramen buatan Paman Ichiraku." ucap Sakura seraya mengerling kecil dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Ino yang sudah berada di luar pintu gerbang.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti, ia pun menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ah iya, kalau kau tahu sesuatu tentang Pangeran Bulan, beritahuku ya! Aku hanya dapat berharap padamu!" seru Sakura sebelum ia berlari menuju Ino.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangi punggung Sakura hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menghela nafas pendek. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Pangeran Bulan ini?"

***

Malam hari kembali datang, malam yang sangat dingin seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Walaupun malam ini sama dengan malam kemarin, namun ada sedikit perbedaan yang amat mencolok. Malam ini bulan sama sekali tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Tak ada sinar bulan malam ini, benar-benar kosong.

Sakura berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan terus memandangi langit malam. Langit yang kosong. Matanya tak henti-hentinya lepas dari pandangannya itu, seakan takut kalau mangsanya akan kabur. Ia mencari bulan yang menurutnya akan muncul dengan cahaya yang amat bersinar terang—tapi tidak, dugaannya salah. Tak ada cahaya bulan, tak ada sinar bulan. Hanya kehampaan yang ada dan menderanya.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat Sakura segera beranjak ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya yang terbuat dari wool berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna merah jambu lembut di tudungnya. Ia pun memakai jaketnya itu dan berjalan ke beranda kamarnya lagi. Tanpa disadari, ketika ia akan bersandar ke dinding, ia menyentuh lengan seseorang.

"Ah, kau. Mengapa kau datang lagi?"

Pangeran Bulan hanya mendengus pelan. "Apakah aku salah kalau mengunjungimu kembali?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

Sakura hanya membuang nafasnya sedemikian pelan. Ia pun langsung mengerutkan bibirnya dan segera berjalan menuju pagar beranda. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas beranda. "Menurutmu? Apa kau tidak mengunjungi gadis lain selain aku? Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kau terus saja disini. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Pangeran Bulan merubah posisinya. Ia pun ikut berdiri di samping Sakura. Tiba-tiba, entah ada unsur dari mana. Bulan muncul dengan sinarnya yang terang, seakan-akan baru saja bersembunyi dari balik malamnya langit. Cahayanya bahkan menyinari Sakura dan Pangeran Bulan.

"Aku menginginkanmu..."

Sakura menoleh ke Pangeran Bulan. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran, penuh tanya, dan meledek. Ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Pangeran Bulan. "Hah? Kau bicara apa? Menginginkanku? Kau sudah gila, ya?" tanya Sakura. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan hal itu yang membuatku sering mengunjungimu."

Sakura kembali menoleh, menatap pemuda bermata merah yang berada di sampingnya. "Tunggu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau menginginkanku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa jati dirimu sebenarnya. Cepat beritahuku!" bentak Sakura. Pangeran Bulan hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau tidak akan tahu siapa sebenarnya aku kalau kau belum menginginkanku juga. Seberapapun kau memaksaku untuk membuka kedokku, aku tidak akan bisa memberitahumu sebelum kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebar. "APPAA?! Aku kan belum mengenalmu! Kau bilang, aku akan tahu siapa sebenarnya kau kalau aku mengatakan cinta padamu? Kau benar-benar gila! Cepat pergi dari rumahku!" bentak Sakura lagi dengan nada emosi.

"Tidak—aku tidak akan pergi." ucap Pangeran Bulan singkat. Ia pun mendekati Sakura. "Kemarin malam aku sempat berubah menjadi wujud asliku. Tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau pingsan."

Sakura mendengus. "Ciuman itu?." tanyanya pelan. Ia pun mendekati Pangeran Bulan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. "Kau… Sasuke, bukan?"

Pangeran Bulan mengernyit. Ia pun membuang wajahnya. "Sasuke? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Jangan berpura-pura, Pangeran Bulan atau Sasuke! Aku tahu itu! Matamu, mata kalian sama—dan aku tahu karena aku pernah menatap kedua mata kalian dengan sangat dalam." Sakura berkata dengan nada pelan. Ia pun menunduk. "Aku... Aku tak suka dipermainkan seperti ini..."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapapun kau, aku yakin kau adalah Sasuke. Aku... Aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke... Aku masih mencintaimu..."

Pangeran Bulan meraih bahu Sakura dan berusaha untuk memeluk gadis tersebut. Sakura hanya mengikuti Pangeran Bulan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Pangeran Bulan. "Gomennasai, Sakura. Tetapi aku bukanlah orang itu." ucap Pangeran Bulan pelan, bukan pelan tetapi menyaru dengan isak tangis Sakura.

'Aku bukanlah Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisimu di kala kau sedih. Aku hanya bisa menjadi Sasuke yang bisa menemanimu sebagai sahabat, bukanlah melindungimu.'

***

**To Be Continued**

*******

O.o Loh, kok makin kesini makin aneh ya ceritanya? Yah, maksudnya Sakura terus maksa PB buat ngake kalo dia itu sebenarnya Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke juga muna banget, sih! coretudahketahuankedoknyamasihajangelesjugacoret *dilempar topi PB*

Oh iya, setting waktu Sakura ketemuan ama PB di beranda kamar Sakura itu sekitar jam setengah sepuluhan sampai jam sepuluh. Okaasan ama otoutonya Sakura udah bobo dengan nyenyak :)

Dan tentang adegan yang terakhir! Menurutku adegan itu romantis banget loh! *lah?* Jadi Sakura nganggep kalo PB itu Sasuke, tapi yah emang dia XD. SasuSaku pelukan... WHOAA~ Mao dipeluk Sasu...

Ng, sepertinya chapter kedepan atau dua chapter kedepan fic ini akan tamat dengan happy ending :) Silahkan baca dan review sampai chapter akhir, ya~ Daku amat-amat-amat-amat-amat berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah RnR dari chap 1 sampai terakhir. Aku terharu~ *buang ingus di jubah PB* *dibuang ke bulan*

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah review chapter ini. Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya~

Salam hangat dari lokasi terjadinya perang dunia ketiga antara daku dengan WB

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	5. Penyesalan

Jjah~ Gomen telat apdet~ Banyak alasan yang menjadikan daku untuk telat mengapdet ini~ Yang pasti, alasan utamanya TUGAS MENUMPUK!! DX

Sudahlah... Lebih baik daku balas review-review dari reviewer yang login ataupun ngga login dulu, yak!

**Sakura Haruno 1995: **Makasih udah review! Makasih juga atas pujiannya~ Jadi malu~ *blush* *ditendang jauh-jauh*

**MayukaRui: **Makasih udah review! ==a Lah, kan udah dikasih tau, neng. Coba deh baca adegan terakhir chap 4, ketahuan kan kalo Sasu itu PB (author: mampus lo, Sas! Ketahuan kan kedok asli lo!) (Sasu: *ngelempar drum ke author* Bodo mamat! Yang penting gua masih tetep cool di fic lo ini.) (all: *sweatdroped* ==")

**Furu-pyon:** Makasih udah review! Iya, senpai. Sudah daku apdet chap ke limanya~

**ayam LoVe Jidat: **Makasih udah review! Hohoho... PB masih gengsi tuh... Padahal kedoknya udah ketahuan, tapi masih ngeles aja ya kerjaannya. Coba baca lagi deh kata-kata terakhir Sasu alias PB itu di chap 4.

**KoNan:** Makasih udah review! *nyengir lebar* Hahahahahaha—DUAGHH! *pingsan ditimpuk barbel* *bangkit lagi* Hehe... Iya, ya. Ketahuan juga... Yasud, dibaca lagi terus direview sampai chap akhir yoo~ Udah mau tamat nih soalnya... Iya, iya. Tenang aja... Kalo sempet daku komen, dah. Tapi kalo daku lagi kagak sempet baca catatan atau apalah itu, pasti lagi sibuk dengan sekolah :)

**Suzuki Airin:** Makasih udah review! Oh, ini Akira-chan itu, ya? Baru buat akun atau baru login? Hahaha... Iya, ketahuan juga topengnya. Hayo, hayo~ Gimana ya caranya Sakura biar bisa membuat PB itu ngaku kalo dia sebenarnya Sasu? Baca terus, yak! Mumpung ditambah beberapa chapter lagi nih!

**Natsumi Kohinata:** Makasih udah review! Hah, masa' sih? Padahal fic ini (menurut saia) gaje banget, loh! Iya, sudah diapdet Natsumi~

**Nakamura Komiko:** Makasih udah review! Iya, daku juga maoo~ Iya, tuh! Parah banget si Sasu... (author: Ngaku ngga lo! Ngaku ngga sama Sakura! *ngancem sambil nodong golok ke Sasu*) (Sasu: ampun, bunda~ *sujud di kaki author*) Ng... Jangan kaget ya... Ide fic ini saia dapat ketika mau mandi alias di depan kamar mandi! Yah, awalnya saia lagi mikir, 'Kaito Kid itu cakep... Mau deh bikin fic tentang dia atau sejenisnya gitu...' Nah, tau sendiri lah Kaito Kid itu sering muncul dengan background bulan purnama. Jadi itulah yang mendasari saia untuk membuat fic ini! ^^ Hohoho... Tapi lucu ya, dari Detective Conan ke Naruto XDDD

**pick-a-doo:** Makasih udah review! Yang mana, yang mana? Kata-kata PB itu, maksudnya? Iya, ya, daku juga suka~ Ayo, kita ancam rame-rame si PB biar ngaku! (PB: *ngibrit alias kabur*)

**Michisige Asuka:** Makasih udah review! Michi~ Akhirnya kau review juga~ *peluk-peluk* Iya, gomen, Michi... Lah, emang kamu ngga tau di stat fesbuk saia kan promosiin nih fic? ==a Iya, iya. Kalo daku mah suka semuanya! *bangga* *dikubur hidup-hidup*

**Ruki_ya:** Makasih udah review! Iya, memang. Romantis banget~ ^^ *ikut histeris*

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan:** Makasih udah review! Ngga apa-apa kali, nyantai aja, sis! Iya, sama. Stres mikirin sekolah... *pundung* Bukan vampire. Tapi semacam, yah, tau sendiri kan kalo Sasuke berubah matanya jadi mata sharingan terus balik seperti biasa lagi? Yah, semacam gitu deh... Nah, mata PB bakalan berubah jadi hitam kalo dia berciuman dengan seseorang.

**kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah review! Iya, senpai. Dia gengsi, tuh. Mungkin juga ya, namanya norak banget! *ngelirik PB* *ditodong linggis* Hohoho... Sudah dilanjutkan~

**hehe: **Makasih udah review! Yah, insya Allah deh, ya. Ng, kayaknya beberapa chapter ke depan akan tamat. Itu juga insya Allah :)

**Kokoro Fujisaki: **Makasih udah review! Ya ampross! Rajin sekali kamu, neng... Yah, aku bales disini aja ya semuanya. Iya, ya. Eh, mendingan daripada orangnya yang dibawa XD Iya, daku jadi mau dicium PB~ Iya tuh, si Seski gengsi banget! Hei Seski~ Muna sekali, kau~ Belagu kau, ya~ Tak tendang sampai mental nanti, kau~ *ditendang Seski*

**.: **Makasih udah review! Hohoho... Senang sekali daku direview senpai terus~ Iya, ya. Ntar si Sakura malah suka sama Naruto, lagih! Ayo Sasu... Cepetan ngaku! Cepetan, ngga! Daku ngga mau nih Sakura malah sama Naruto! Atau malah sama si chara baru! *stress gara-gara manga Naruto chap 469 -guncangin badan kang Masashi- -dilempar naskah-*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Hu'um... Romantis banget... Kukira ngga ada yang bilang romantis, soalnya di chap ini daku merasa fic ini gaje, loh! Iya, daku juga maunya begitu. Tapi belum cocok sama suasananya *lah?* Nanti takut si Rui a.k.a otousannya Sakura masuk kamar Sakura dan speechless sendiri ngeliat nee-channya lagi kissu sama manusia jadi-jadian *tepar dibazooka Sasu*

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara: **Makasih udah review! Iya, sudah direview, nak. Hiyaahhh!! Mampross lo, Sasu!!! Hiyahahahaha!!! *ngacungin tinju ke langit* (?)

**Ritsukika Sakuishi: **Makasih udah review! Iya, anak-anakku... Nih, udah bunda apdet! Dibaca ya sayang... Terus jangan lupa, direview lagi ya, nak! *bunuhed*

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah review! Baca chap ini, ya... Iya, salam kenal juga~ *wink*

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Duh, baca lagi deh chap 4... Nah, kalo udah dibaca, pasti udah tau, deh.. Hohoho

**Aira Akachi: **Makasih udah review! Iya, daku maoo~ *peluk-peluk* Yasud, bikin dong. Ditunggu loh fic-ficnya~

**Sayasza: **Makasih duah review! Ahay! Biar makin seru, kamu baca sambil melakukan sesuatu yang menantang, dijamin seruu *loh?* Oia, *pundung duluan* Gomen... Daku kagak RnR ficmu itu. Sekarang kalo nengok FFN cuma nengok doang. Kagak sempet baca apalagi review. Paling baca fanfic yang udah saia fave.. Hahaha... *dilempar cobek* Status FFN saia itu active cuma buat ngapdet fic doang. Itu juga cuma fic PB kali. Yang lain mah...

Terima kasih atas reviewnya teman-temanku semuanya~ *peluk-peluk* Hanya ada satu kata untuk kalian, HEBAT!!! Kok bisa nebak siapa PB itu, ya? ==a Duh, duh... Kenapa ya saia ngga bisa buat fic yang susah ditebak? =.= *pundung*

Yasud, lanjut baca sajalah. Enjoy it!

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

**Penyesalan**

***

Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Aku mengerti perasaanmu terhadapku. Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang mencintaiku. Tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kita tidak bisa bersama. Kita tak pernah bisa bersatu bagaimanapun juga. Kita hanya bisa menjadi sahabat yang menjaga satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain. Kita tak bisa saling melindungi—walaupun sebagai sahabat. Karena kutahu jika aku melindungimu, kau akan menganggap bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Kau ingat waktu itu? Waktu perayaan desa Konoha ketika kita pergi kesana berdua? Kau menganggap bahwa itu merupakan kencan, tapi aku tidak. Aku mengajakmu hanya untuk...

...untuk membuatmu patah hati. Tapi, hei! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat hatimu sakit! Aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak bisa bersamamu untuk selamanya. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu pergi ke perayaan berdua—sebagai perpisahan pengorbanan cintamu untukku, mungkin.

Aku masih ingat, kau menarikku untuk mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada, mencoba memasukki seluruh kedai yang ada untuk membeli makanan atau minuman di perayaan itu. Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku hanya mendengus kecil—dan kutahu kau pasti mengetahuinya. Kulihat kau tersenyum padaku walaupun aku sama sekali tidak memberikan ekspresi senang padamu.

Kau menyuruhku untuk mencoba permainan menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas. Aku tahu kalau kau tahu itu adalah permainan anak kecil—walaupun permainan (yang menurut semua orang susah dimenangkan) itu masih juga dimainkan oleh remaja hingga orang tua. Tapi kau terus saja memaksaku hingga aku mau memainkan permainan konyol itu. Aku tahu dan aku sangat yakin kalau kau juga sebenarnya tidak mau mempermainkan permainan itu, kau hanya mencoba untuk membuatku tersenyum, mencoba untuk membuatku merasakan kesenangan ketika bersamamu, bukan?

Hingga pada saat tengah malam tiba, saat peluncuran kembang api yang merupakan puncak perayaan desa, aku membuat hatimu terluka, membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping, membuat pengorbananmu untukku selama itu menjadi sia-sia.

Aku mengajakmu naik ke atas bukit, mengajakmu untuk melihat pemandangan meledaknya kembang api yang memberikan kesan indah bagi setiap orang yang menyaksikannya. Kita duduk di bawah pohon, menunggu kembang api pertama hingga yang terakhir meledak di atas langit sana. Kau mengajakku berbicara tentang sejarah perayaan desa ini dilaksanakan—menunggu peluncuran kembang api pertama. Aku hanya diam—dan kutahu kau pasti sangat kesal saat melihatku diam membisu. Hingga tiba saat itu, saat dimana kau harus dibuat kecewa olehku.

Saat peledakkan kembang api pertama, aku malah membuatmu terluka. Aku mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang mungkin selama hidupmu tidak pernah kau inginkan keluar dari mulutku.

"Sakura..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Gomen..."

"Hm? Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk selamanya."

"Hah~ Kau bicara apa, sih? Lebih baik kau lihat pemandangan kembang api itu. Hei, lihat! Bentuk kembang api itu seperti bunga sakura! Warnanya juga merah jambu seperti rambutku! Indah sekali~"

"Sakura, aku serius!"

"Wah, yang itu mirip apa, ya? Ah, iya! Mirip bunga krisan! Warnanya kuning! Waw~"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku pikir kita tidak akan bersatu bagaimanapun juga. Aku minta maaf..."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke..."

"Lihat kedua mataku ini, Sakura! Apa terlihat bahwa aku sedang bercanda? Apa terlihat bahwa aku sedang berbohong?"

"Tidak—tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin!! Kau pasti bohong! Kau... Haha.. Katakan kalau saat ini kau sedang berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Katakan, Sasuke! Katakan!!"

"Sakura, kumohon mengertilah... Kita masih dapat berhubungan—walaupun sebatas sahabat. Kita masih bisa menyayangi satu sama lain. Kita masih bisa menjaga."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ini... Ini sungguh berbeda. Kau... Kau telah menghancurkan hatiku... Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kau malah mengatakan hal ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kita hanya bisa menjadi sahabat. Aku, kau, dan Naruto... Kau tidak akan kesepian—walaupun kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ta-tapi... Tapi aku... Aku ti—"

Disitulah aku menciummu. Aku memberikan suatu 'kenangan' padamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis. Disitu kita sudah menjadi sahabat, bukan pasangan. Aku, kau, dan Naruto—kita bertiga.

Bibirku menyentuh bibirmu. Saat itu kupejamkan kedua mataku—dan kutahu, kau juga sama sepertiku, kan? Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku, seperti air.

Aku tak sanggup membuka kedua mataku. Aku tahu, saat itu kau pasti menangis. Menangis karenaku. Menangis akibat semua kebodohanku yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Akhir dari perayaan ini, aku berusaha memelukmu. Berusaha membuatmu agar tidak menangis, agar tidak terisak karenaku lagi.

-

-

-

Kembang api terakhir yang membuat langit malam menjadi meriah itulah akhir dari segala pengorbanan Sakura selama ini.

-

-

-

Dulu aku memang benar-benar tidak mencintaimu—sama sekali tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika berjalan bersamamu, ketika berdekatan denganmu. Tapi sekarang...

Aku... Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

-

-

-

Aku bodoh...

Aku sungguh bodoh...

Aku benar-benar bodoh...

Aku... Aku tak pantas untuk hidup. Manusia bodoh sepertiku memang tak pantas untuk hidup.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa cinta sejatiku sebenarnya sahabatku sendiri. Bahwa yang selama ini telah kuanggap sahabatku sendiri—sejak perayaan desa setahun yang lalu adalah cinta sejatiku.

Memang benar, dia sudah tidak terlalu mendekatiku, tidak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresi 'berlebihannya' terhadapku, walaupun kutahu kalau dia masih menyukaiku. Dia sering bertanya kepadaku, bertanya tentang masa lalu kami—mungkin untuk membuatku menyukainya.

"Sasuke, kau masih ingat waktu kita masih kecil, kita sering menangkap kupu-kupu dan selalu gagal—bahkan hanya untuk seekor pun. Tapi sekarang, sangatkah mudah bagi kita untuk menangkap beberapa kupu-kupu dalam hitungan menit. Kau masih ingat hal itu?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sebisanya. Aku tahu, dia hanya membuatku mengingat kembali tentang masa laluku bersamanya. Saat dimana aku masih menjadi seorang anak lelaki periang, menjadi seorang pelindung untuk Sakura, walaupun Naruto sering membuat wajahku sedikit memar karena dia menganggapku telah mengambil Sakura darinya.

"Hei kau, Sasuke! Jangan mencoba-coba untuk mengambil Sakura-chan dariku! Dia hanya milikku seorang!"

"Tidak Naruto, aku hanya melindungi Sakura. Dia itu gadis kecil yang lemah. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya, kok."

"Tapi kau selalu mencoba berdekatan dengannya! Aku tidak suka! Biarkan aku saja yang melindunginya!"

"Kau itu anak kecil yang masih cengeng. Lebih baik kau urus dulu dirimu sendiri, jangan mengurus orang lain."

"Kau juga. Kau kan tidak perlu melindungi Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aduh, kalian... Sudahlah jangan berkelahi. Sasuke-chan, aku tidak perlu dilindungi, aku kan gadis yang kuat. Dan Naruto-chan, kau tidak perlu menyukaiku. Kita masih kecil, tidak boleh punya perasaan suka terhadap orang lain."

"Tapi Sakura-chan, aku memang menyukaimu. Kau itu gadis yang lucu—dan aku suka gadis yang lucu sepertimu."

"Iya, aku tahu Naruto-chan. Tapi kita masih kecil, kau boleh menyukaiku kalau kau sudah beranjak dewasa, mengerti? Kau masih ingat ucapan bibi Mikoto, kan?"

Hahaha... Dulu kita masih sangat polos, sangat lugu. Naruto sudah menyukaimu sejak usia kita baru beranjak 7 tahun. Dan kau melarangnya agar ia menyukaimu. Lucu sekali kau dulu...

Dulu aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Aku berusaha melindungimu karena kau dulu memang gadis yang amat lemah. Selalu saja menangis—entah itu karena kau dijahili oleh anak seumuran kita maupun diejek. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa tampil didepanmu untuk bisa mengusir mereka-mereka yang berusaha untuk menjahilimu. Dan semua itupun berhasil, kau tersenyum padaku. Menyungging sebuah senyuman yang kau tunjukkan bagi 'sang penyelamatmu', mungkin.

Dan sekarang? Huh, aku baru sadar. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh pemuda pengecut. Aku tak berani mengatakan hal ini kepadamu karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita bertiga walaupu Naruto sudah tidak menyukaimu.

Sakura, maafkan aku... Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, apakah sudah berubah atau tidak, apakah sudah memudar atau belum. Tapi kuharap semua itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Aku memang pemuda bodoh sekaligus pengecut.

-

-

-

"Hei, Sasuke! Sedari tadi kau melamun saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" tanya Sakura padaku seraya menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sejurus kemudian aku bangkit dari kursiku sambil menaruh selempang tas di bahuku. Aku pun segera keluar kelas.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang tangan kananku, berusaha untuk mencegahku pergi. "Eh, kau mau kemana? Pelajaran pertama kan belum dimulai. Mengapa kau memilih pergi?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menatap kedua mata emeraldnya dalam diam.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah mencemaskanku. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Eh—Kau sakit, Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja disini. Nanti ketika bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku akan kembali."

"Tapi tidak perlu membawa tas segala, kan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tidak kugubris. Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

***

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut putih silver berdiri di belakangku. Ia pun menutup pintu dan menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing saku celananya. "Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi-sensei berjalan mendekatiku yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas kursi di samping sebuah tempat tidur kecil, ia pun duduk di atas tempat tidur itu dan menepuk bahuku. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan membuat gadis-gadis yang kau kunjungi itu pingsan. Tetapi mengapa kau malah terus melanggar ucapanku ini?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka jika aku tidak membuat mereka pingsan, sensei." jawabku pelan. Kudengar Kakashi-sensei hanya mendengus kecil.

"Dan kau malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermain-main? Sekali lagi kukatakan, jurusku ini kuajarkan padamu karena kau adalah murid kesayanganku. Kau itu perlu mencari cinta sejati, maka kuberikan jurus **(1) **ini. Tetapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya." ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku setelah aku memutar tubuhku.

Aku terdiam selama sepersekian detik. Setelah itu aku baru dapat menggerakkan bibirku. "Gomenna, sensei. Bukannya aku memanfaatkan jurusmu ini dengan hal yang tidak penting, justru aku memang serius mencari cinta sejatiku dengan jurusmu ini." ucapku lagi. Kakashi-sensei kembali menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Oke. Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kudengar lagi Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan. "Siapa dia?"

"Sakura—Haruno Sakura. Sahabatku sendiri." ucapku kembali. Kakashi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Sakura? Kau yakin kalau cinta sejatimu itu dia?" tanya Kakashi-sensei meyakinkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hebat. Jurusku benar-benar berguna untukmu. Lalu, kau belum membuka kedokmu padanya, kan?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya dengan kedua mataku. "Belum, tapi sepertinya dia sudah curiga kalau sebenarnya Pangeran Bulan itu adalah aku."

"Kusarankan, kau jangan memberitahunya dulu. Tapi, terserah kau sajalah. Setelah ini, aku angkat tangan. Aku hanya bisa mengajarkanmu jurus mata sharingan itu." saran Kakashi-sensei. Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu. Nanti jam pelajaran kelima, aku baru akan masuk ke kelasmu." ucapnya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Tiba-tiba, ia berbalik badan dan kembali menatapku. "Ah, iya. Nanti kalau aku telat datang, aku ada urusan."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kakashi-sensei meninggalkanku sendirian saat bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Saat itu aku hanya mendengus pelan.

***

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

"Selamat pagi, Anko-sensei!"

Anko-sensei segera berjalan ke depan kelas setelah ia menaruh segala peralatan yang dibawanya di atas mejanya. "Umm, sekarang sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian." ucapnya kepada kami, murid-muridnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah luar kelas dan tersenyum kecil—sepertinya kepada seseorang.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas, masuklah seorang pemuda berwajah dingin. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah marun seketika membuat sebagian besar murid kelasku tercengang—begitu juga denganku. Aku, Naruto, dan Sakura—serta sebagian teman-temanku hanya membelalakkan mata. Seketika kami (aku tidak termasuk) berteriak sebuah nama yang sama secara bersamaan.

"GAARA!"

***

**To Be Continued**

*******

**(1**) Jurus yang dimaksud adalah jurus mata sharingan, ngga salah lagi. Yah, akhirnya daku kasih tau juga... Mata merah milik Sasuke itu sebenarnya ajaran dari Kakashi, sensei di sekolahannya mereka! (baca: chara-chara yang ada) Oh iya, disini ninja-ninjaan ngga umum. Ninja-ninjaan itu disini ya cuma anbu doang. Dan anbu disini cuma sekedar penjaga keamanan aja kayak polisi, tentara atau ABRI versi Indonesia. Dan si Kakashi dulu mantan anbu (sekarang juga, kan?). Dan keren loh, seumuran Sasuke udah diajarin jurus kayak gitu *lah?* Da—HMPF! *keburu disumpel kain kafan*

Nah loh, kok malah nyasar ke Kakashi, ya? Yasud, ngga apa-apa lah. Daripada ngga jelas darimana asalusul mata merah milik Sasuke itu mendingan dikasih tahu, iya kan? XD

Hahaha... Hayo loh~ Siapa yang suka sama Gaara? Nih daku munculkan X) Walaupun ngga terlalu suka, tapi lumayanlah, sebagai bumbu romansa SasuSaku. Hohoho.. Jadi nanti bakalan ada SasuSakuGaa. Eh, sebenarnya kalian suka ngga kalo saia nampilkan Gaara? Yah, tenang aja. Tamat tetap dengan SasuSaku. Siap-siap, eperibadiih~ XDD

Kenapa saia memunculkan Gaara? Alasannya satu, karena saia lagi pusing+bingung mikirin konflik yang seharusnya ada di fic ini (ngga enak rasanya kalo ngga ada konflik gituuu), alhasil terbesit memunculkan Gaara soalnya di pikiran saia cuma dia aja yang cocok dimasukkin :p—efek dari kekecewaan saia atas keluarnya Jaejoong, Junsu, sama Yoochun dari SM Entertaiment juga, sih (ah~ mengapa mereka harus keluar dari sana? Padahal mereka adalah salah satu boyband favoritku~ Mengapa kalian harus korupsi, sih?!! *nyekek direktur SM Entertainment* DDDDDDDDDDDDX)

Gomenna, semuanya~ Saia lagi berkabung, jadi maaf kalo saia lagi stress kayak begini *pundung+guling-gulingan*

*balik lagi, pasang senyum gaje lagi*

Oh iya, yang paling awal menceritakan tentang penyesalan Sasu. Ada juga adegan ketika Sasu ngecewain Saku *nabok-nabok Sasu* Terus, terus, lucu ya, ada adegan masa kecil Sasuke, Sakura, sama Naruto. Jadi geli sendiri *nyah?*

*ngecek ulang* okeh, ngga ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Kalo ada, tanya lewat review! Sekian dan terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~

Salam damai dari lokasi shooting *lah?*

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya

Review?


	6. Pemuda Itu Kembali

Dakuda~ Daku datang~ *datang tak dijemput* *ditimpuk batu rame-rame*

Okokok... Setelah membaca ripiu dari kalian semua, daku jadi tahu...

KALIAN SUKA GAARA MUNCUL, YAK??!! *teriak kenceng* *ditimpuk batu lagi*

Oke, oke. Makasih kalau kalian udah senang pas daku masukkin Gaara. Seperti yang sudah daku bilang, Gaara daku munculkan karena cuma dia doang yang pas buat dimasukkin, secara pribadinya gituuu... . Tetapi ada satu yang musti daku ingatkan kepada kalian kalo ending disini bakalan SasuSaku! Ngga ada disini yang endingnya GaaSaku atau gantung!

Mari bales ripiu yang login ataupun ngga login ^^

**HaruSayaszaIwa****: **Makasih udah review! Nyaa~ Kau review lagi! Ah, iya, iya. Umm, itu Haru, siapa neng? Hatsuharu? Hu'um! Daku juga suka dia! Ganteng~ *nginget Fruits Basket* *dilempar granat akibat ngga nyambung* Lah, baru tahu kalo Sasu bonsai? Eh, maksud saia bego! *kena kusanagi* OOC? Jjah.. Jangankan sekarang, dari chapter awal kayaknya si Sasu emang OOC =.=

**Cake: **Makasih udah review lagi, senpai! Eh, maap, senpai. Nama senpai di balesan review di chap kemarin kagak nongol. Dengan begonya daku ngga ngedit lagi, dalam arti lupa ngasih spasi. Ah, senpai! Maap =/\= Yap, setuju seratus persen! Tapi untung aja si Naru nolak Saku. Nyahaha! Senangnya~ Eh, tapi bener ngga, sih? Daku bego loh kalo trenslet begono ==a Senpai udah demo? Kok ngga ngajak-ngajak! *nyekek nee-chan* Sasori? Nyaaa~ Itu mah harus ijin ama Yuki-neechan dulu... (Yuki-neechan: *ngangguk-ngangguk*)

**Ruki_ya: **Makasih udah review! Hyaaa~ Emang kejam! Menolak cinta kan lebih kejam dari pembunuhan (?) Memang seharusnya begitu, sih. Sekali-kali ada lah penyesalan dari Sasu. Eh, seneng ngga ada Gaara? Kan biar ada cemburu-cemburu gimanaaaa gitu *misuh-misuh*

**Himeka04: **Makasih udah review! Ah, iya ngga apa-apa, kok. Emang ini cerita bikin bingung. Eh, kan udah daku bilang. Nih fic tuh unpredictable, Fic yang gampang ditebak *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Makasih udah menyemangatkanku~ *salam damai*

**hehe: **Makasih udah review! Hahaha.. Iya, iya... Seneng ngga nih daku tampilin Gaara? Wooookkkaaaaiiii~

**frty: **Makasih udah review! Heh, ini teh nama apa? *pertanyaan ngga penting* Ah, iya, iya. Daku sudah apdet~

**Sasusaku_forever: **Makasih udah review! Jjah~ Kau seneng ada Gaara? Hahaha! Iya, daku juga mau Sasu jadi stupid young man ato crazy young man! Khukhukhu *Ryuuk's laugh*

**Nakamura Kumiko: **Makasih udah review! Semakin sering kulihat namamu di reviewku, semakin besar kerinduanku sama Hyuu... *pelukcium Hyuuzu* Eh, ngga ada hubungannya ama reviewmu! *garuk-garuk* (Kumiko: Dasar!) Kyaaa~ Suka Gaara daku munculin? Bagus, bagus! Ngga ada yang kuedit berarti. Iya memang, cuma Gaara aja yang cocok buat bersaing ama Sasu XD

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah review! Hahaha! Maap, kurang panjang? Err... Mudah-mudahan baca chap ini jadi puas walaupun masih pendek =.= Jjah~ Kau juga seneng kalo ada Gaara? ^^ Bagus dah~

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara: **Makasih udah review! Iyaaa~ Biar lebih nyahooo~ Ahahaha! Kau senang?? Ini sudah kuapdet~ *balesan review ngga mutu =="*

**pick-a-doo:** Makasih udah review! Iya, romantis ya~ Itu jujur loh kalo Sasu sendiri yang ngomong... *maksud?* Iya, sudah kuapdet! Ooo.. Ficku yang lain? Nanti aja dah kuapdet. Ngabisin yang ini dulu~ *ngabisin?* *tepar seketika*

**Maiyashiro Ai:** Makasih udah review! Ai-chan ganti penname lagi? O.o Tak apa-apalah... Yang penting review ficku~ *pingsan ditempat* Eh, betul loh tebakanmu ini. Dibaca ya~ Eh, kau ngga suka sama Gaara? Aha, daku juga, sih. Tapi kagak enak ah kalo ngga ada saingan buat Sasu, makanya daku munculin Gaara.

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Hahaha... Jangan, ah. Rui kukasih buatmu dah~ Ng, bayangin aja wajahnya kayak Gaara (rambut merah marunnya ngedukung! XDDD) Yasudahlah, biarkan mereka berciuman disana *ninggalin SasuSaku* Ah, jadi nginget lagunya Sherina yang Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir. Cocok tuh buat endingnya. Ntar didenger ya kalo udah baca endingnya~ (Sherina: lah, nih anak promosiin lagu gue ==")

**Mikagami Shiho: **Makasih udah review! Eh, yoroshiku ne~ Kayaknya baru ngeliat kau, deh. Makasih, makasih, makasih, makasiiihhhh~ Nyaaa~ Ngga bisa dibayangin kalo di Naruto beneran sharingan itu dibuat untuk cari jodoh XDDD. Iya, lanjutannya nih udah diapdet ^^

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan: **Makasih udah review! Ya begitulah... Okai dah, makin seru~ Ini sudah diapdet :)

**Ginanonano38:** Makasih udah review! Ah, namamu ada yang kurang! Ng... Manis, asem, asin. Rame rasanya~ (?) *ngiklan* *dirajam rame-rame* Hiyaaa~ semua dugaanmu benar :) Bener-bener ngga bakat nih anak ngebuat fic yang ngga bakal ketebak apapun bagaimanapun juga *pundung* Yap, bener. Sasu kan bego~ *kena bazooka* Hahaha~ Ada Gaaranya kau senang? Gut, gut~ Mantap dah ya nih fic ujung-ujungnya~ *pede mode: on* *dibuang jauh-jauh*

**kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah review lagi, senpai~ *peluk-peluk* Hiyaaa~ sama, daku juga ngakak baca reviewnya senpai. Eh, senpai juga suka kedatangan Gaara? Weleh-weleh, ngedukung amat ya Gaara menang. (Sasuke: *nyari tempat terpewe untuk pundung*)

**KoNan:** Makasih udah review, Konan~ Ah, iya. Sampai lupa, yang kemarin belum daku komen, tuh... Kagak sempet Susah? O.o semes atau wall-to-wall lagi aja... *halah* Ah, masa' sih ngga kelihatan? Kan utuh dari awal ampe akhir pake sudut pandang Sasu. Kurang deskrip maksudnya? ==a

**MayukaRui: **Makasih udah review! Eh, tanpa kusadari, namamu sama kayak otoutonya Sakura! *nunjuk-nunjuk Mayuka-san* Ah, sudahlah~ Ntar juga ngaku sendiri. Kagak ngaku ya bodo amat, ya. Udah ada Gaara toh. Sakura diambil ya mampross! *ngelirik Sasu* Iya, sudah datang apdetannya~

**Azuka Kanahara: **Azuka? Kau mereview? Howaw! Daku kangen padamu~ *pelukcium* Makasih-makasih!! Ah, si Sasuke jelas, dong! Ngga mungkin Oro! *speechless* Jadi yang pantes itu sapa? Haha, iya-iya. Kau juga suka Gaara, ya? Iya, nih aku masukkin :) Eh, tapi kau mau ujung-ujungnya SasuSaku. ==a Oh iya, takut lupa. Aku nagih ficmu yang SasuSaku itu, dong~ Cepet! Ngga mau tau! *nagih*

**Sakura Haruno 1995: **Makasih udah review! Iya, betul itu mah. Eh serius?! O.o Aku dapet info dari sahabatku katanya mereka bubaran. Yang bener yang mana, sih?! Stres aku! Di sekolah ngga bisa konsen belajar gara-gara mikirn mereka!

**Aira Akachi: **Makasih udah review! Yah, makanya kamu bikin. Emang ngga bisa? O.o Kan enakan login gitu... Iya, kamu juga betul itu. Sudah kuapdet~ :)

**Michisige Asuka: **Michi~ Makasih uadh review lagi~ Kamu suka Gaara? Iya, suadh kuapdet!

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Haha iya, iya. Kakashi pinter ya. Laris manis tuh bakalan (?) Gimana dnegan Sakura? Gimana ya?

**Naara Akira: **Makasih udah review! Ah, kagak apa-apalah.. Nyantai aja ama daku~ Syok? Ya jelas, dulu kan Gaara mantan temen-temen mereka.. haha, iya, iya.. Kakashi kan ahli mencari jodoh XPPP

Yasud, ngocehnya dihentikan. Sekarang mari kita baca chapter terbaru! Enjoy it ^^

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

***

"Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau kau akan kembali ke Konoha, Gaara. Kupikir kau akan menetap untuk selamanya di Suna." ucap Naruto sambil mengerjap-ngerjap matanya untuk kesekian kali, melihat pemuda berambut merah marun yang berdiri—bersandar di dinding luar kelas lebih tepatnya—tepat disampingnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Lalu, ada apa kau kembali ke Konoha? Ada masalah lagi dengan keluargamu di Suna?"

Gaara—pemuda yang dimaksud Naruto hanya terdiam, menatap kosong ke depan. Sesekali menatap dingin sekerumunan gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka—dari kanan, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, dan Sai—dengan senyum-senyum 'sok manis', ada juga yang melambai-lambai dari kejauhan, berharap mendapatkan balasan lambaian tangan dari kelima pemuda 'paling keren' di satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas yang paling bagus di Konoha ini.

"Aku kembali ke Konoha karena aku ingin bersekolah disini dengan kalian." jawab Gaara dengan nada datar. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Tidak—tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Justru Temari dan Kankurou yang menyarankanku agar kembali ke Konoha, bersekolah disini dan tinggal disini."

Ketiga pemuda yang lain—kecuali Naruto dan Gaara, tentu saja—hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ekspresi dari Naruto berbeda sendiri. "Wow! Berarti kau akan tinggal disini lagi?"

"Hn."

Dari kejauhan—sepertinya dari arah taman dekat air mancur dan pohon sakura besar, beberapa gadis yang sudah mereka kenal melambai-lambaikan tangan. Naruto pun segera membalasnya dengan antusias, sedangkan keempat temannya yang lain menanggapinya malas. Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi; Neji hanya terdiam membisu; Gaara masih melipat kedua tangannya, seperti menampakkan ekspresi horor; dan sisanya Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pendek. Kembalilah hari-hari yang dulu pernah mereka berlima lewati bersama ketika masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, mendapat banyak pujian, salam, dan teriakkan-teriakkan dari para gadis—kecuali dari beberapa gadis ini, mereka hanya tertawa menanggapi semua itu.

"Hei Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten! Boleh kami bergabung?" pekik Naruto dari arah kelas. Ketiga gadis yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau mengangguk antusias, sedangkan gadis pemalu satu-satunya hanya menundukkan kepala—berupaya untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dari wajahnya. Sakura pun memberi intruksi pada pemuda-pemuda itu untuk datang ke tempat mereka.

"Ayo, ayo! Kita bersenda gurau seperti yang dulu!"

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia segera menatap beberapa temannya itu dengan tatapan mengajak. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" tanyanya saat teman-temannya itu masih saja diam di tempat.

"Apa kita harus ikut bergosip?" tanya Sai seraya menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Naruto pun berkacak pinggang. "Ya jelas bukan, lah... Kita akan saling bercerita di sana. Memangnya kau tidak rindu saat kita masih bersama-sama dulu? Sekarang Gaara sudah kembali. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" ajaknya mantap, berharap teman-temannya itu menganggukkan kepala walau pelan sedikitpun.

***

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga..." ucap Sakura ketika Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, dan Neji datang ke tempatnya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia pun bergeser tempat duduk menjadi lebih ke sebelah kiri, tepat di samping Ino. "Ng, karena kalian sudah datang dan pemainnya sudah cukup banyak—"

Naruto segera memotong ucapan Sakura seraya duduk tepat di samping Hinata. "Pemain? Kita akan... Ng... Bermain? Permainan apa? Kurasa permainan yang akan kau suguhkan pasti akan sangat menarik!"

Sakura mendengus pelan akibat pertanyaan Naruto yang memotong ucapannya. Ia pun melirik teman-teman sesama gadis sembari tersenyum licik. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare **(1)**. Menarik bukan?"

Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, dan Neji hanya membuka matanya lebar. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Ah... Permainan konyol itu lagi?" elak Neji.

Sasuke—satu-satunya pemuda disana yang masih berdiri sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing saku celananya segera ambil suara. "Seharusnya tadi aku tidak kesini saja." gerutunya.

"Ayolah Sasuke... Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan, diikuti anggukkan setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Perlukah?"

"Tidak perlu jika kau ingin tetap menjaga imejmu sebagai 'pemuda cool'. Lagipula Gaara, Sai, dan Neji—pemuda yang notabene adalah pemuda keren dan cool sudah ada disini." dan Sakura pun menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang konyol itu. 'Nih orang niat gabung ngga, sih?!' batinnya sedikit kesal.

"Dan Naruto..." sela Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Ya, dengan Naruto juga."

"..."

"Ya sudah, kau duduk saja disamping Sakura. Cepat! Teman-temanmu yang lain sudah siap!" suruh Ino seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Mau tak mau ia harus duduk di sana, di samping Sakura dan mengikuti permainan konyol itu.

"Baiklah. Cara bermainnya pasti kalian sudah tahu. Dan karena tempat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan sebuah botol untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memulai duluan, kita akan menggunakan sumpit ini sebagai penggantinya. Bagi yang mendapatkan sumpit dengan ujung berwarna merah, maka dia yang akan mendapat giliran pertama." ucap Sakura memberitahukan tata cara bermain. Dengan memegang sebuah gelas yang berisi beberapa batang sumpit, ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu hingga muncul bunyi-bunyi gemericik yang menantang. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah siap?"

Gadis-gadis selain Sakura menanggapinya dengan tersenyum seraya berdoa semoga ia tidak mendapat giliran pertama. Sedangkan pemuda-pemuda yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan malas—kecuali Naruto, tentu saja.

"Baik, kita mulai!"

-

-

-

"Ya! Tenten mendapat giliran pertama! Syukurlah..." ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia pun menaruh sumpit ke dalam gelas dan siap-siap mendengarkan jawaban jujur dari pertanyaan yang akan disodorkan oleh Sakura.

Tenten yang duduk di samping Hinata hanya menelan ludah. Ia pun menyeka peluh yang mulai bercucuran di keningnya. "Oh, tidak..." ringisnya pelan.

Sakura menyeringai kecil pada Tenten. "Baiklah, Tenten. Kau memilih Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth saja. Aku tidak ingin memilih dare."

"Baik. Ng... Aku hanya ingin kau jujur, siapa pemuda yang saat ini sangat kau benci, hm?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ia pun menaruh kembali sumpit yang ia pegang ke dalam gelas diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Pemuda yang kubenci?" tanya Tenten meyakinkan. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ng... Bolehkah kalau aku tidak menjawab?"

"Huh... Tenten... Kau tahu kan maksud dari permainan ini? Kalau kau tidak menjawab, sama saja bohong." keluh Ino seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bagaimana, ya?" Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ng... Aku sangat benci dia!" seru Tenten seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Eh, aku?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya aku punya salah apa padamu?"

Tenten mendengus pelan. Ia pun geleng-geleng kepala. "Maksudku pemuda yang duduk di sampingmu, Naruto..."

Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan sedikit kelegaan. Ia pun melirik pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya. Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya mengernyit kecil dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain sisi.

"Neji?!"

"Ya! Aku sangat sebal padanya! Ia selalu melepas cepol rambutku. Walaupun aku bisa membetulkannya lagi, tapi ia juga selalu berusaha untuk merusaknya. Aku benci!" jelas Tenten penuh emosi. Ia pun menatap Neji dengan sinis. "Lagipula rambutmu sudah berwarna lavender. Sedikit sama dengan warna rambutku—walau jauh lebih muda. Tapi rambutmu kan juga panjang! Apa perlu kau membuat rambutku tergurai karena perbuatanmu itu? Kau tahu, mencepol rambut adalah kebiasaan dari nenek moyangku! Kalau kau merusaknya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk berkelahi denganmu!"

Kedua mata Neji beralih menatap Tenten. Dengan penuh seringai, ia pun membalas omelan Tenten tadi. "Sudah selesai membentakku?" tanyanya pelan dan dengan sukses membuat Tenten terkulai lemas di atas rumput.

"Sudahlah, Tenten... Tak usah menanggapinya... Kalau kau mau berkelahi dengannya nanti saja. Kita harus menyelesaikan permainan ini dulu." nasihat Ino seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Tenten yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, lanjutkan~" seru Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong melihat tingkah Tenten membentak Neji.

-

-

-

"Ya! Sekarang Gaara yang mendapat giliran! Ayo, Sakura, kalau dia memilih truth, beri dia pertanyaan pamungkas!" seru Naruto penuh semangat. Gadis yang duduk disampingnya hanya menunduk malu—entah kenapa.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Tiba-tiba Sai angkat suara. Ia pun menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya yang sedang mengernyit seraya memegang sebuah sumpit pada tangan kanannya. "Sasuke, ngg... Ujung sumpitmu juga berwarna merah."

Naruto yang letak duduknya jauh dari Sasuke ikut mengernyit. "Ah, masa' sih? Kan sudah jelas bahwa Gaara yang seharusnya mendapat giliran."

"Tapi lihat sumpitnya." suruh Sai seraya mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sasuke dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang. "Iya, kan?"

"Benar juga apa katamu, Sai." komen Ino. Ia pun menatap Sakura penuh penasaran dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak menaruh dua batang sumpit dalam keadaan ujungnya berwarna merah kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan kening juga ikut berkerut. "Eh, aku hanya menaruhnya satu batang. Aku tidak menaruhnya lebih dari satu, kok."

Hinata yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah segera ambil suara. "Ber-berarti dengan terpaksa Gaara-kun dan Sasuke-kun harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura-chan. Be-betul, kan?" ucapnya. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya setuju. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang duduk dipisah oleh Sai hanya membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah. Ng... Aku yakin kalian pasti gengsi dan memilih truth daripada dare. Iya, kan?"

"Hn." ucap Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Baik, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, siapa gadis yang paling kalian cintai di dunia ini? Jawab dengan jujur, ya~" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ceria. Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai menatap mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku..." ucap Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan kembali. Mereka pun saling bertatapan—sangat dingin dalam diam.

"Ya sudah, kau duluan." ucap Sasuke masih dalam keadaan menatap kedua mata Gaara.

"Tidak, kau saja."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau saja..."

"Sudah kubilang, silahkan duluan menjawab..."

Sakura yang melihat 'sedikit' perselisihan diantara kedua pemuda tersebut segera melerai. "Hei, mengapa kalian malah berdebat? Sudahlah... Secara bersamaan saja..."

Sasuke dan Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mereka pun menundukkan kepala.

"Aku..." ucap mereka lagi secara bersamaan kembali. "Cinta..."

_Teng Tong Teng Tong..._

_Tong Teng Tong Teng..._

"YAHHH~! BEL SIALAN!!" omel Naruto penuh emosi setelah mendengar bunyi bel sekolahnya dan melihat Sasuke serta Gaara yang sudah bangkit dan pergi menjauh—pergi ke ruang kelas mereka lebih tepatnya, meninggalkan Sai dan Neji, pemuda 'satu aliran' dengan mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

***

**Sakura's POV**

Kududuk di kursi belajarku sambil menatap lekat-lekat beberapa buku pelajaran—setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensei-sensei tadi di sekolah. Aku hanya menatapnya malas seraya menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Huh..." desahku pelan, berpikir tentang satu hal yang memang sangat tidak lazim untuk kupikirkan. Ucapan Pangeran Bulan tadi malam benar-benar terus membayangiku.

"Kalau dia benar-benar Sasuke, mengapa ia menjadi seorang Pangeran Bulan untuk mengatakan cinta padaku—dan itu bukanlah sifat Sasuke karena sifat mereka sangat kontras. Lagipula, bukti-bukti yang kupunya baru sedikit. Aku harus mencari bukti lain bahwa Pangeran Bulan itu sebenarnya Sasuke!" ucapku penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suara ketukan pintu kamar. "Ah, iya. Masuk saja!"

"Nee-chan, ada tamu yang katanya temanmu itu di depan rumah." ucap Rui—otoutoku yang entah kenapa wajahnya dan model rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke sedangkan warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Gaara—yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Aku menoleh padanya dan memberikan tatapan 'siapa?'.

Rui hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah. Rambutnya sama denganku."

Aku membelalakan kedua mataku, memutar kursiku dengan antusias. "Eh, Sasuke, maksudmu?"

"Sasuke-nii-san? Tapi bukan, nee-chan. Rambutnya berwarna merah."

Aku mengernyit. Siapa pula itu? Model rambut seperti Sasuke tapi warna rambut seperti Rui. Eh, jangan-jangan orang yang sama dengan Rui!

-

-

-

Setelah berpikir agak lama dari kamar hingga depan pintu rumah, aku baru sadar. Ah, jangan-jangan Gaara! Eh, tapi apa dia masih ingat alamat rumahku?

_Cklek!_

"Hn? Gaara? Kau masih ingat alamat rumahku?" tanyaku berturut-turut, melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan tangan memegang pintu mobil porsche merah yang sudah tertutup. Aku sedikit membelalakan mata, ya, sedikit keren dimataku. "Ada perlu apa datang ke rumahku?"

Gaara—yang saat itu memakai jaket merah dengan tudung berwarna merah kehitaman menghampiriku. Dengan sedikit menyungging senyum yang entah kenapa bisa keluar dari mulutnya, ia menatapku. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar. Kau tidak ada acara kan siang ini?"

Aku yang saat itu hanya terpana akan wajahnya segera menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak. Umm, baiklah. Aku ganti pakaian dulu, ya!" ucapku dengan semangat. Aku pun segera berlari ke dalam kamar dan berganti pakaian—memakai t-shirt berwarna merah dipadu dengan jaket dari wool yang sangat tebal namun terlihat tipis berwarna putih, celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepatu flats dengan motif bunga sakura. Rambutku juga disanggul dengan menggunakan tusuk konde berwarna putih pemberian Gaara ketika ulang tahunku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

***

Siang itu aku diajak Gaara pergi ke taman kota di jantung kota Konoha. Saat kami tiba disana, tidak terlihat banyak orang yang datang. Hanya ada beberapa saja, itupun beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang saling memadu kasih.

Kami segera keluar dari porsche merah milik Gaara dan memasuki areal taman yang cukup luas itu. Kami berjalan saling berdekatan. Tanpa disadari, Gaara meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Aku yang saat itu sangat terkejut hanya menatapnya malu, menyunggung senyuman dari mulutku yang segera dibalas olehnya. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan wajahku amat memanas melihat senyuman manisnya.

Kami terus berjalan dan tanpa disadari, kami sudah ada di tempat air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman kota. Di sekitar air mancur itu terdapat beberapa bangku panjang dan kami memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku tersebut—bangku yang lain penuh oleh pasangan muda-mudi lainnya.

Aku dan Gaara bersandar di bangku itu, melihat air mancur di depan kami yang sangat indah. Sesekali aku melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang bersenda gurau. Bahkan aku juga sempat melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang berciuman!

"Sakura..."

Aku menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Hn?"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu pergi?" tanyanya, menatap wajahku dengan tatapan serius.

"Entahlah. Memangnya?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura..." ucapnya pelan. Dahiku mengernyit.

"Me-mencintaiku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu—dan maaf, aku pergi meninggalkanmu saat kita masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu aku kembali ke Suna setelah aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kau menjawabnya dengan—"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, begitu?" ucapku memotong ucapan Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. "Lalu? Sekarang apa maumu, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum padaku, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman manisnya seperti yang tadi ia tunjukkan. "Aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Sekarang kau sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, kan?"

Aku menggigit bibir, menatap air mancur seketika karena aku tak sanggup melihat wajah pemuda yang berada di sampingku. "Aku tidak tahu." desahku pelan. "A-aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang..."

"Ya sudah, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Tetapi aku menunggu jawabanmu—bahkan kalau perlu hingga aku kembali ke Suna lagi."

_Rrrr... Rrrr..._

Aku terkejut. Ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku jaket.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"_Um, Sakura, ini aku Naruto. Sekarang kau berada dimana? Kata Rui, kau pergi keluar bersama seorang temanmu."_

"Ah, iya, Naruto. Aku berada di taman kota. Ada apa?"

"_Kau tidak lupa dengan tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei, kan?"_

"Tugas kelompok? Ah, iya! Ya ampun... Mengapa aku sampai lupa begini..."

"_Ya sudah, aku dan Sasuke tunggu di rumah Sasuke. Ja~"_

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Ja~"

Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaket. Aku pun menoleh pada Gaara yang saat itu memberi tatapan tanya padaku.

"Itu... Naruto tadi menelepon. Kami ada tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei. Kami akan mengerjakannya di rumah Sasuke." ucapku menjelaskan. "Oh iya, kau kan belum mendapat kelompok. Bagaimana kalau bersamaku? Sekarang kita ke rumah, Sasuke, oke!"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Kami pun segera bangkit dari bangku yang tadi kami duduki dan segera menghampiri porsche milik Gaara, menaikinya menuju rumah Sasuke.

***

**Normal POV**

Sakura menekan bel rumah Sasuke. Sekali, belum terbuka pintunya.

Dua kali... Masih belum.

Tiga kali... Sama saja.

Empat kali... _Cklek!_

Sasuke menatap kosong ke depan, mendapati seorang gadis yang berada tepat di depannya bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang menatap dingin ke arahnya. Ia pun menatap bergantian gadis itu dan pemuda yang berada di samping gadis mungil itu.

Hanya ada sebuah kata dalam benaknya.

Kecemburuan...

***

**To Be Continued**

*******

**(1) **Eh, daku kagak tau gimana sebenarnya cara main Truth or Dare. Maklum orang norak , Jadi daku membuatnya seperti ini. Salahkah? Ya sudah, kalo salah, anggep aja cara mereka main permainan ini kayak begitu.. =.=

Maap daku pause di situ... Pendek pula nih chapter, tapi semoga kalian suka ya ^^

Kalo ada yang mau nanya silahkan lewat review! Semuanya dah. Flame? Silahkan...

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai ketemu di adegan berikutnya~

Salam peluk cium (?) dari Depok, kota tempat tinggal author abal ini

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	7. Empat Mata

Salam mikum~ Daku, Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya kembali~ Nih daku datang dengan membawa chapter terbaru! Dan setelah dipikir, EH SUMPEH LOH! Baru kali ini ngapdet fic lancar tanpa ada gangguan terserang WB yang parah dan sudah chapter tujuh pula!! (readers: apaan! Lo kira nih chapter apdetnya lancar! *ngacungin tombak*) Oke, mungkin chapter ini lamaan ya apdetnya. Gomen~ Tapi seebentar lagi mau tamat kok dan daku mau memberikan kabar buruk bagi kalian pecintaku *halah* bahwa daku mau HIATUS dari dunia perfanfictionan!

Tapi nanti daku datang mudah-mudahan dengan membawa fic terbaru atau sekiranya nerusin fic-fic terlantar ^^v Doakan! Yosh!

Mari balas review~

**Green YupiCandy ****Chan: **Makasih udah review! Ah, kamu mau jadi Sakura? Boleh, boleh. Nanti dah kapan-kapan aku buat fic yang ada lowongan Ocnya. Tapi kapan-kapan aja, ya... Okai, sudah kuapdet!

**Sakura Haruno 1995: **Makasih udah review! Iya, masamasama juga :) Iya, tenang aja, mereka tetep bersama, kok. Eh, bener ngga nih? Jadi makin bingung sebenarnya mereka itu bubaran atau nggak ==a Iya, AMIINNN~

**ayam LoVe jidat: **Makasih udah review! Iya, tapi ngga banyak. Eh bener, ngebayangin mukanya Sasuke itu loh... Wokai, sudah apdet, nih!

**MayukaRui: **Makasih udah review! Tanpa banyak bicara juga, SUDAH KUAPDET~ *minjem TOA Mayuka-san* *Mayuka-san: ih.. ngga modal!*

**Nakamura Kumiko: **Makasih udah review! Iya.. Tapi ngga terlalu banyak ya, say. Ntar kelamaan jadi keburu bosen baca fic ini. Lagipula daku juga ngga tau lagi gimana konfliknya XD Hahaha

**pick-a-doo:** Makasih udah review! *melototin Sasu* Ma-mam, lo Sas! Hahahaha *Light's laugh (?)* Iya, ngga bakal lupa, kok.

**Airyuu no Uzumaki: **Makasih udah review! Iya, salam kenal juga :) Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lama? Ah, masa' sih. Tiap minggu kan aku apdet kayak kang Masashi *halah* Iya, sudah kuapdet, kan?

**Cake Vessalius Granzchesta: **Cake-senpai~ Makasih udah review lagi~ Ah, maap senpai, aku tuh lupa ngasih spasi. Waktu itu tombol spasi ngga ada di keyboard, jadi ngga kepencet dah *lah? O.o* Eh, senpai minta gambar Sasori? Senpai juga minta gambar Sasuke ngga? Bagi dong~ . Iya, Sasori kan punya Yuki-neechan *dicekek Cake-senpai* Eh, bukan. Maksudnya dulu pas Gaara nembak Sakura, si Sakura masih cinta ama Sasuke, jadi yah... begitu deh.. Ah~ SasuGaa TIDAK BOLEH untuk senpai!! *nimpuk Cake-senpai sebelum kabur*

**Ruki_ya: **Makasih udah review! Oh, waw! Pertanyaanmu membuatku tercengang 1000 kali lipat, sumpah!! Cuma kau doang yang nanya 'kira-kira Sakura nemuin tusuk kondenya apa ngga?' Well, bakalan kejawab di chap ini kalo kamu 'ngeh. Hohoho... Tapi sumpah! Ah, kau masih inget aja sama tusuk konde itu! *berbinar-binar+nyubit pipi Rukiya-san* Tenten? Kayaknya ngga ada lagi deh. Maap..

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah review! Girang? Owalah... Jangan sampai loncat-loncatan di kasur loh, bisa gempa! Ckckck *lebay, oke* Iya, Sasu cemburu. Cemburu sama Sakura kali ya... *Sasu: woy, lo kira gue apaan? Masa' cemburu ama cewek!*

**HaruSayaszaIwa: **Makasih udah review! Oohh... Musim semi, ya? Iya, itu nama yang bagus, kok. Eh iya, emang dia ganteng, cool lagi. Tapi si Kyo juga ganteng, kok *melenceng jauh* Iya tenang. Neji sama Tenten kok. Mereka juga dipertemukan cuma dichap kemarin doang.. Mau abis soalnya. Ngga ada adegan buat chara lain. Hahaha XP

**Ginanonano38:** Makasih udah review! Hah, iya. Ada banyak sih yang cocok buat saingan ama Sasu, tapi di fic ini cuma Gaara aja yang cocok. Ah bukan—maksudnya pinternya kelebayan sampai melebihi batas dan akhirnya bego deh (?) Hah, itu awalnya buat si Tenten. Tapi nanti pertanyaan buat Sasu sama Gaara masa' yang neko-neko sih. Yah, sudah dibilang. Si Sasu kan bego. Otaknya lelet jadi ngemengnya juga lelet! (Sasu: *ngasah kusanagi -?-*)

**KoNaN: **Konan, sankyuu udah review lagi! Iya.. Maap.. Kurang porsi? Ntar kalo ditambah bayar dobel ya! (?) Okai, sudah kuapdet!

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Hahaha... Baca aja chapter ini ada adegan serunya ngga ya? What?! Don't try it at school! *ngacungin golok* (nurimut-chan: *sweatdroped* halah~ Cuma maen beginian doang pake 'dont try it..')

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Well, maunya sih begitu. Tapi ciuman pertama dan terakhir kan cuma buat Sasu, iya kan? *ngelirik Sasu* Pasti dong! Pasti SasuSaku kalo si Gaara ngga nyempil! XP

**Atarashii Hikaru: **Makasih udah review! Oh.. kamu toh yang ngomong.. Eh, emang bener? Wah, kalo sampe bener, daku bener-bener mau demo di kantor SM!! Ada yang mau ikut??

**Azuka Kanahara: **Azuka~ *pelukciumcubit(?)* Sankyuu udah review lagi, neng~ Ahaha... Dakon? Apan tuh? ==a Iya, itu aja tau dari temenku.. Hohoho.. Kukira salah mainnya. Hah, iya. Cuma dua pertanyaan itu doang yang cocok dikasih di permainan ToD, iya kan? Lah.. Maksudnya "Aku suka Sasurin!" begitu kaliii... *timpuk batu ramerame*

**Ritsukika Sakuishi: **Makasih udah review! Ah, iya ngga apa-apa kok. Iya, ini mau dibuat tapi sayang susah juga ngebuat Sasu cemburu.. Ah.. hayoo.. Diterima ngga ya?

**felis: **Makasih udah review! Eh maksudnya? O.o ==a

**Maiyashiro Ai: **Makasih udah review! *sweatdroped* waw! Iya aku ngedukung kamu! Si Sasuke emang bego! Gaara muncul masih aja kalem! *ikut rusuh*

**Ichigo Cha-Chan: **Makasih udah review! Hah, ngga tau tuh. Daripada suka sama Oro ato Tobi ato Dei? Cowok eh cewek eh.. *bingung sendiri* Wah.. Virus ToD merajalela nih bakalan.. ckckck

**kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah review, senpai~ *pelukcium* Ah, jangan-jangan penyuka cowok yang kul nih ya? Waw, samaan dong! *tos* Ah, kagak bakal dijawab wong mainnya cuma begitu doang. Asal basa-basi aja.. Hohoho XP

**Michisige Asuka: **Makasih udah review, Michi~ Kangen~ *pelukciumcubitjuga(?)* Ah, ngga kok. Ntar bakalan ending dengan SasuSaku.. tenang Michi.. *ngasih balon*

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara: **Makasih udah review! Ah, itu tuh permainan itu loh.. Anu.. Aduh.. Permainan itu—BUAGH! *tepar duluan* Ah, susah jelasinnya.. Ng.. SasuSaku kok, tenang aja.. Ng.. Ngga ada maap, tapi di chap ini ada kok. Oiya btw kau perhatian sekali dengan Rui, ya? Itu emang OC buatanku, wajahnya yah kayak Sakura+Sasuke gitu deh (?) maksudnya mirip sama anaknya SasuSaku nanti (??) Hah.. yah gitu dah.. (???)

**Cut Maulina: **Makasih udah review! Iya, tenang aja. kalo aku apdet, stat fbku juga ganti jadi promosiin nih fic kok.. Rikues? Belom bisa dibikin untuk saat ini... Udah kelas 9, neng. Berabe urusannya kalo otak melenceng ke lain arah...

**hehe: **Makasih udah review! Oke bang~ (?) Hohoho...

**Mikagami Shiho: **Makasih udah review! Yah, masa' begitu.. Kagak seru dong.. Okai, pada suka ya ngebikin Sasu cemburu.. (Sasu: *lagi di dapur ngasah kusanagi*) Ng.. mudah-mudahan cepet ngaku deh..

**KuroShiro6yh: **Makasih udah review! Ah, dasar kau! Emang semua orang tuh wajib suka sama SASUSAKU! *maksa, wajibb~* Ah, iya.. Sankyuu~

**Aira Akachi: **Makasih udah review! Iya, dasar! Ngaku ngga suka tapi negliat Saku sama Gaara langsung mewek.. Halah, Sasuke~ *nabok Sasu*

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa pengeditan.. Langsung saja.. Enjoy it! ^^

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

**Empat Mata**

***

Gadis yang berada di depannya tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. "Halooo~ Ada gadis cantik di depanmu~" sapanya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda Uchiha ini, berharap Sasuke segera menatapnya dan mempersilahkan masuk.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap gadis dan pemuda tadi bergantian. Lalu berakhir dengan menatap kedua mata sang pemuda berambut merah marun tadi. Tatapan onyx khas Uchiha.

"Eh, Sakura. Akhirnya kau datang juga..." sela Naruto tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke, membuat suasana yang sedikit memanas bagi Sasuke menjadi cair. Ia pun melirik pemuda yang berada di samping Sakura. "Gaara? Kau juga datang kesini?"

Sakura segera menoleh pada Naruto. "Hai, Naruto. Iya, aku yang mengajaknya. Dia kan belum mendapat kelompok tugas, bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, hm?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di belakang Sasuke yang masih menatap Gaara tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menarik tangan Sasuke agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam tersebut. "Ayo, silahkan masuk! Sepertinya Sasuke sedang kumat penyakitnya."

***

"Ah, jangan ditempel disini, Naruto! Jelek!" seru Sakura. Suaranya yang nyaring sampai memenuhi seisi kamar Sasuke yang bernuansa hitam dan biru tua tersebut. "Nah, yang ini saja. Ditempel disitu. Bukan, bukan! Kekiri sedikit! Ah, itu terlalu kekiri! Agak kekanan. Yah, terlalu dipinggir, Naruto. Maksudku agar terlihat strategis, begitu..."

"Ah, kau saja yang mengerjakan, Sakura! Aku capek disuruh-suruh olehmu! Nih!"

Sasuke segera mengambil pernak-pernik yang berada di atas meja. "Biar aku yang mengerjakan. Kalian berdua diam saja." ucapnya singkat sembari menatap gadis berambut merah jambu dan pemuda berambut spike kuning tersebut dengan death glare khasnya, membuat kedua orang tadi cemberut seketika dan segera menjauh—Sakura beralih ke arah pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke dekat laci kecil sedangkan Naruto ke arah beranda kamar. "Gaara, bantu aku."

"Hn." ucap Gaara singkat, mendekati Sasuke dan segera membantu pemuda tersebut. Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sinis, seketika mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Sakura yang sudah terlihat bosan mencari sesuatu yang menarik di ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di laci. Ia pun menariknya dan segera melihat kertas kecil itu yang ternyata sebuah foto—foto yang menampakkan dua sosok pemuda yang saling memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku celana. Pemuda bertampang dingin dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata khas Uchiha.

Sakura terenyuh, mengambil foto itu dengan sedikit wajah murung. "Kau... Kau tidak kesepian dirumahmu ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menggambar manga segera menoleh, melihat sosok gadis yang bertanya padanya memegang sebuah foto sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak rindu padanya?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia pun segera beralih kembali, menggambar manga bersama Gaara—dua kepribadian yang bersifat sama dan memang terkenal sangat ahli menggambar manga di sekolahnya. "Tak usah ungkit-ungkit dia lagi, Sakura. Dia bersama teman-temannya sudah tinggal di Suna, tempat salah satu temannya, Sasori. Kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

Sakura mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Ia pun hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan segera membuka laci dan menaruh kembali foto yang baru saja dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut—amat terkejut, lagi-lagi mendapati sebuah benda yang tak asing lagi baginya tergeletak di dalam laci ketika ia akan menaruh foto Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia pun mengambil benda tersebut dan diperhatikannya baik-baik.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai menggambar segera melihat Sakura lagi. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Dengan keadaan masih sangat terkejut, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, meloncati meja bahkan kakinya sempat mengenai tangan Gaara yang masih menggambar—seketika Gaara sedikit kesal—dan segera berlari menuju Sakura.

Pemuda dingin itu segera mengambil dengan paksa benda yang dipegang Sakura, menaruhnya kembali di dalam laci, mengunci laci tersebut dan memasukkan kunci laci tadi ke dalam saku celananya. "Jangan membuka laci orang tanpa izin, Nona!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "I-itu kan benda milik—"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat bantu kami menyelesaikan tugas itu." Sasuke berseru—memotong ucapan Sakura lebih tepatnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera bergabung bersama Gaara. "Naruto! Jangan berdiri saja disana! Cepat bantu!"

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan tanya. "Eh, apa?"

***

"Uh, Sakura. Aku iri denganmu!" Ino mengeluh pada temannya yang sedang meminum soft drink di sampingnya seraya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hn? Iri? Iri bagaimana, maksudmu?"

Ino berkacak pinggang di lorong kelas. "Ya, jelas... Kau dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda paling keren di sekolah ini—maksudku pada kelompok Kurenai-sensei tadi. Kelompok kalian mendapat nilai yang paling bagus! Dan kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa Sasuke dan Gaara adalah pemuda yang jago menggambar manga di sekolah kita." jelasnya panjang lebar. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku jadi iri denganmu!"

Sakura tertawa. "Ah, itu... Yah, mungkin sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama aku mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti ini, eh—" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika seseorang menarik lengannya. Ino yang ikut terkejut seketika tersenyum manis sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut dan pemuda yang sedang menarik gadis itu.

-

-

-

"Aduh... Tanganku sakit! Apakah kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan menarikku?" Sakura memarahi panjang lebar seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak melihat sosok itu karena ia sedang melihat bekas kemerahan pada lengannya.

"Lihat! Lenganku merah akibat—" Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti. Dahi Sakura berkerut ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. "—Gaara?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, masih mendapati Gaara berdiri di depannya. Ia pun melihat sekeliling. "Eh, ini kan belakang sekolah. Kau mau apa memangnya sampai membawaku kesini, hm?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Hah? Kalau kau mau berbicara denganku, seharusnya disana saja tadi. Tidak usah membawaku kesini. Ini kan tempat yang se—"

"Justru itu aku membawamu kesini. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

"Tapi sekarang menjadi enam mata karena ada aku." Satu orang berseru dari balik papan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada sang pemuda diikuti Gaara yang berada di depannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Pemuda bertatto kanji 'ai' di keningnya segera berbalik, menghadap pemuda bermata onyx tak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan sinis. "Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang cepat kau tinggalkan kami berdua disini."

Pemuda tadi berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Gaara. Ia pun berdiri di samping Gaara. "Sakura, ikut aku—tinggalkan dia disini. Aku dan Naruto ingin berbicara denganmu." Pemuda tadi menatap Sakura. Sakura masih mengernyit, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bermata onyx ini terhadap dirinya.

"Eh, kau dan Naruto akan berbicara denganku?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak seperti biasanya..."

"Sudah, cepat pergi!"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar. "Ahh~ Ba-baik!" serunya panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih berdiri sembari menatapnya hingga punggungnya hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau mengganggu acaraku dengannya, Sasuke."

"Dan kau berusaha untuk—"

"—mengambilnya darimu?" cibirnya. Tatapan sinis masih diberikan Gaara pada pemuda di depannya. "Kau tidak mencintainya, bukan? Mengapa sikapmu malah menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintainya? Sepertinya kau tadi tidak senang kalau aku berdekatan dengannya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mendengus pelan. "..."

Gaara mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau katakan dengan segera bahwa kau mencintainya. Karena kalau tidak, aku yang akan mengambilnya." Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam membisu.

'Maaf, Gaara. Aku yang akan mengambilnya lebih dulu daripadamu—walaupun dalam wujud Pangeran Bulan sekalipun.'

***

"Tadi Sasuke bilang padaku kalau kita bertiga akan membicarakan sesuatu! Ahh~ Sasuke! Dia berbohong padaku!" ketus Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai—menghasilkan suara gemuruh yang lumayan keras.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh, maksudmu apa, Sakura? Teme berbohong apa? Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus. "A-aku tidak mengerti apapun..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku jadi sebal dengannya! Lagipula tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Gaara dan dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan hal itu—mungkin dia bermaksud untuk mengusirku." Sakura menebak-nebak. "Ya ampun, apa jangan-jangan mereka..."

"Pasangan yaoi, maksudmu?" sela Gaara ketika ia baru tiba di tempat Sakura dan Naruto. "Ah, tidak nafsu aku dengan Sasuke. Maaf saja."

Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang baru muncul dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Gaara? Kau... Cepat sekali... Kukira kau ada urusan dengan Sasuke."

"Urusan apa?"

"Tadi ia mengusirku untuk apa?" Sakura berbalik tanya. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit dengusan.

"Entahlah." Gaara mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku. Setelah kau pergi, Sasuke juga pergi meninggalkanku."

Sakura kembali mendengus. "Ah, Sasuke. Dia memang pengganggu!" Sakura kembali menggerutu. "Oh iya, tadi kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan berbisik. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan berbicara disini?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Ya, nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Huh..." Naruto menggerutu di depan Sakura. "Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku, Sakura."

Sakura segera berpaling ke Naruto dan menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut ketika ia akan berdiri. "Ah, tidak. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, kok." Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda yang menyukai Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri di depannya tersebut.

***

"Nee-chan, pemuda yang kemarin mengajak nee-chan jalan keluar itu kekasih nee-chan, ya?" Rui bertanya pada Sakura saat ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di kamar Sakura—pelajaran yang diberikan oleh senseinya cukup sulit dan ia meminta nee-channya untuk membantu mengerjakan.

Sakura menoleh pada Rui, menjitak kepala anak lelaki—tidak, maksudnya pemuda lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. "Dia itu temanku, Rui! Bukan kekasihku! Dulu ketika aku seumuranmu, dia kembali ke Suna, tempat asalnya karena ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia kembali ke Konoha untuk sekolah denganku dan teman-temanku yang lain." Sakura menjelaskan sembari menulis rumus matematika di atas kertas. "Kemarin ia mengajakku pergi jalan keluar hanya sebatas menghilangkan rasa rindu, mengerti?"

Rui hanya tertawa ketika mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Ie pun mendelik. "Tapi kalian cocok loh jika menjadi sepasang kekasih..." Rui sedikit meledek kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Ah, Rui! Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku hanya berteman dengannya!"

"Tapi nee-chan, Sasuke-nii-san mau dikemanakan, hm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Gaara muncul disaat yang tidak tepat." Sakura bercerita. Rui hanya mengernyit. "Ia datang saat aku masih mencintai Sasuke dan Pangeran Bulan mencintaiku. Aku, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Pangeran Bulan—yang entah siapa tapi aku menduganya bahwa ia adalah Sasuke—kami terlibat cinta, ng... Cinta segi berapa itu?"

Rui masih mengernyit dan memutar kedua matanya. "Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang nee-chan ucapkan. Nee-chan mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Bulan adalah Sasuke sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Pangeran Bulan. Ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" gerutunya sembari memegang kepala dengan kedeua tangannya.

Sakura menatap otoutonya, mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Ah, makanya kalau kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, jangan ikut campur urusan nee-chanmu, oke!" Sakura berpesan pada Rui. "Dan, ah! Karena okaasan pulang agak malam, aku tidak ingin memasak makan malam. Lebih baik kau memesan makanan atau memasak sendiri. Persediaan mie ramen masih ada banyak, kok. Umm, kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh memesannya pada Ayame-nee-san. Oh iya, kalau kau pesan mie ramen padanya, jangan lupa pesankan satu—ah, tidak, maksudku dua untukku dan temanku yang nanti akan datang kesini, oke otoutoku yang ganteng!"

Rui hanya mengernyit dan seketika mendengus sebal pada nee-channya itu. "Uhh, nee-chan curang!"

Sakura hanya tertawa. "Hahaha... Itulah akibatnya menjadi anak bungsu. Pasti kena usil kakaknya. Hahaha!"

-

-

-

***

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

"Ah, itu dia!" Sakura berseru ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat, ia berlari ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah marun dan bertatto kanji 'ai' di keningnya berdiri di depannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hai. Konbawa ne~"

Sakura tersenyum melihat Gaara yang berdiri di depannya. "Konbawa, Gaara. Ayo masuk!"

-

-

-

"Ah, sekarang kau pergi keluar. Aku kan sudah membantu mengerjakan tugasmu! Sekarang kau istirahat di kamar atau menonton televisi saja, sana! Dan kalau kau lapar, seperti yang tadi kubilang—masak mie ramen atau memesannya pada Ayame-nee-san, oke!" Sakura mendorong Rui keluar kamarnya. Rui menolak, berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. "Cepat, Rui! Hus, hus! Ada temanku, nih! Jangan ganggu!"

"Ah, a-aku mau di kamar nee—"

BRUKK!!

Pintu kamar Sakura berhasil tertutup dengan sehat wal afiat dengan posisi Rui berada di luar.

Sakura berbalik dan menghadap Gaara yang menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Gomen, biasalah... Adikku memang pengganggu. Sifatnya sangat sama dengan Sasuke. Yah... Kau tahulah..."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Dan biarkan saja Rui disini. Selama ia tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kita, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Uh, kan kau sudah katakan bahwa kau akan berbicara empat mata denganku. Kalau Rui ada disini bisa menjadi enam mata—sama seperti tadi siang di sekolah, kan." ucapnya. "Ah, iya. Aku ambil minum dulu, ya. Kau tunggu disini saja. Kalau mau makan makanan ringan, ambil saja disana." ucapnya seraya menunjuk beberapa toples makanan di atas laci kecil.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Sakura pun beranjak menuju dapur.

***

KREEK!

Gaara menoleh ke luar—tepatnya beranda kamar Sakura. Tak ada satupun yang ia dapati disana. Hanya decitan jendela kayu kamar Sakura dan desiran angin malam mungkin.

Awan mulai menjauh. Meninggalkan rembulan yang terdiam di langit malam bersama berjuta bintang. Sesosok pemuda berdiri di atas beranda kamar, melihat pemuda berambut merah marun yang agak menggelap berdiri tak jauh di depannya sedang mengamati pigura-pigura yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil.

Pemuda yang dipandang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam menoleh, melihat pemuda berpakaian hitam dan bertopi yang berdiri di beranda kamar dengan mata merah dan tatapan onyxnya.

"Kau..." pemuda tadi berucap. Dahinya berkerut sedikit lalu menyeringai. "—Pangeran Bulan kan?"

"..." Tak ada suara dari sang pemilik yang berdiri dengan angkuh di atas lantai kayu beranda.

"Apa kabarmu Pangeran Bulan—" Gaara berhenti berucap ketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "—oh.. Maksudku.. Apa kabarmu Sasuke?"

***

**To Be Continued**

*******

Well.. Pasti banyak yang nanya tentang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sama Gaara. Ah, ngga ada banyak waktu. Kalau mau nanya, lewat review, okai! ^^

Salam cinta *hoekk!*

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


	8. Akhir Dari Segalanya

Langsung saja, mari balas review~

**Maiyashiro Ai: **Makasih udah review! Menyebalkan? Apanya nih? *Gaara: -sungut-sungut-* Eh, Sasu keren? Dia kan cuma penggangu doang *ngelirik Sasu* *dikasih tarantula*

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah review! Yah, begitulah... Weish~ Kau pacarnya Gaara, ya ngga papa sih... Ambil aja. Daku kan pacar—eh, suaminya Sasuke *piring melayang* Yap, sudah kuapdet kan..

**Mikagami Shiho: **Makasih udah review! Ah, adanya juga Gaara yang ngebet banget pengen berduaan ma Sakura =.= Yah, begitulah. Niatnya daku mau membuat Sasuke cemburu begitu, tapi jadi begini...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Makasih udah review! Iya, maap ya... Yah, insya Allah cuma bentar, paling ntar balik cuma baca fic orang doang *ditendang jauh-jauh* Iya, betul. Yah, daku juga ngga tau si Gaara tau dari mana *jjah*

**Ichigo Cha-Chan: **Makasih udah review! Jawaban pertama, ng... hayoo apaaa... coba kau yang tebak, benda apa yang diliat Saku~ Jawaban kedua, ano... si Itachi cabut dari rumah. Itu juga ngga tau gara-gara kenapa =.= Jawaban ketiga, ah, iya. Gaara nembak Saku tapi ga dijawab-jawab. Kasiannn *ngelirik Gaara* Jawaban keempat, Rui itu rambutnya kayak Sasuke tapi warnanya kayak rambutnya Gaara *nah loh?* Cakepnya kayak Sasuke, dinginnya kayak Sasuke. Yah, mirip Sasuke dikit lah.. *bah~* Jawaban kelima, karena.... karena apa ya? Baca aja deh.. *ngelirik review lagi, ga ada pertanyaan yang ketinggalan kan?*

**Gama Hiro: **Makasih udah review! Ohh.. Si Cekisa Amuz ya kalo ga salah... Ah, ga papa kali.. Nyantai aja, bro! *apasih* Nah itu dia!! Si Gaara nyindir Sasu kayak begitu terus... Ah, baca aja deh chap ini. Ahhh!!! KOK TAU, SIH??!! *matiin kepslok* Yah, begitu deh. Sekarang dugaan Sakura udah jelas dan amat jelas *Saku: -ngangguk-ngangguk-* Yap, insya Allah ya... Doakan saja.

**Kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah review—err, daku harus manggil apa dong jadinya? entahlah.. daku pun tidak tau.. baca chap ini deh, mungkin jawabannya bakal ketebak. Pangeran Bintang? Nyahahaha~ *ngebayangin Gaara pake kostum halloween bintang 8DDD*

**Pick-a-doo: **Makasih udah review! Tenang, tenang... Bentar lagi juga dikasih tau kok, ya kan Sas? *ngelirik Sasu* *Sasu: -nganggukkin kepala- tenang aja, cuy!* Mau ke sekolah—eh, maksudnya mau ngurusin sekolah~ Yah beginilah kalo jadi anak sekolahan kelas 3 esempe... *pundung*

**Ni-chan d': **Makasih udah review, ni-chan~ *pelukciumcubit* Ah, Ni-chan~ Jadi kangen~ Sasuke suka bulan mungkin karena dulu namanya Tsuki kali ya... XDD *Sasu: -nyiapin kusanagi- gue bukan cewek, Sasurin!!* Kya! Ni-chan suka Gaara?? Ah, Ni-chan sekali-kali buat fic di fandom Naruto, ya! Aku rikues loh! Buat fic SasuSaku(Gaa) di fandom Naruto ya!! Trus, kalo udah bikin, kasih tau aku, okeee!! *Ni-chan: weiss~ ngerepotin banget sih lo!*

**Michisige Asuka: **Michi, sankyuu lagi udah ngereview! *pelukciumcubitlagi* Masih kangen~ Iya.. Nyahahaha~ *tawa ala WudiWutPeker (?)* Aku udah apdet loh!! Review lagi ya :)

**Aira Akachi: **Makasih udah review! O.O Aku tak tahu! *nyanyi* Aku tak tahu kenap—BLETAK!! *mati di tempat* *idup lagi* Nyuu~ Baca aja deh chap ini, wokeh! Nyihihihi~ Iya, siapa yang bakalan dapet ya? *Saku: ayo, ayo. Direbut aseekk~ -gila sendiri-*

**KuroShiro6yh: **Makasih udah review! Ah, daku ngga akan lama-lama kok hiatusnya. Paling hingga daku lulus dari esempe, mungkin *lama ga tuh?* PB akan kuhabiskan dulu sebelum kuhiatus, begitu... Oke, sudah apdet nih!

**pikopikopururunpurun: **Makasih udah review! weiss~ namamu.. ckckck... 8D senpai itu panggilan buat senior, kalo sensei itu panggilan buat guru gitu... hiatus itu semodel 'berhenti untuk sementara waktu'. Yah... makanya aku tuh mau hiatus, mau stop bentar dari FFN. Tapi ntar balik lagi :) Sejak chapter kemarin *bletak!* Ya, betul! sejak chapter kemarin! Gaara? Ya dia dikembalikan kepada keluarganya *DO, gitu?* Dia gapunya pasangan... kasian... *ngelus Gaara* Yap! Di chapter ini ADA BERANTEMAN SI SASUKE—EH, PB DEH SAMA GAARA *matiin kepslok* Ya, bayangin aja sikapnya. Ng... kan udah kusebutin cowok-cowok yang cool ^,^ Oke, sudah kuapdet!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah review! Betul! Umm, mungkin dia akan mengucapkannya dengan bahasa lain? *ngaco* Yap, begitulah adanya. Dibaca ya, say :) Iya, maap ya. Aku mau hiatus bentar. Paling bentar mungkin sampai UN berakhir *dilempar gitar spanyol (?)*

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Makasih udah review! Ya, baca deh chapter ini. Ketebak ga ya pertanyaannya? *bingung sendiri*

**HaruSayaszaIwa gak login: **Makasih udah review! Loh, tumben ga login, kenapa? *basabasi* eh, ga kok, yang kemarin aku udah masukkin banyak chara, bukannya? yah paling charanya cuma itu-itu aja. Iya, aku juga maoo~ *ngasih kertas ke Sasu ma Gaara* Iya, si Sasu identitasnya udah ketauan sama Gaara—musuhnya. Gyahahaha~

**Ruki_ya: **Makasih udah review! Ngga kok. Ngga aneh, cuma ya... pinter aja sampe nanya kesana... Udah 'ngeh? Jadi udah tau dong! Iya, ngapain si Kakasih ngikut-ngikut. *ngelirik Kakashi* Iya, sudah kuapdet, selamat membaca!

**deidei un: **Makasih udah review! Hayoo~ Siapa ya? Bisa kau tebak?

**Sakura Haruno 1995: **Makasih udah review! Iya, aku tetep usahain kok si Sasu sama Saku. Nih kan chap terakhir. Pastilah kau senang kalo baca ficnya...

**Azuka Kanahara: **Makasih udah review, Azuka~ *cubitcubit* Nah, hayoo~ Tahu ga gimana ceritanya? Eh, SasuGaa gitu? O.o WTH?! Kau gila, my pren *halah*?! *nyekek Azuka* Ga banget deh~ *gelenggelengkepala* Udah kalah kali... Baca deh chapter terakhirnya—jangan ngomel ya kalo endingnya kayak gini..

**KoNan: **Makasih udah review! hayoo~ Apaan ya? *sok misterius* Coba kau tebak... Kalo betul kukasih permen... *megang topengnya Tobi* *Tobi: -nangisdipelukanDei-* Hayooo~ Semuanya pada nanya ini kok ya? Betul berarti dugaanku. Jawabannya adalah... Tebak sendiri! *kabur duluan pake telepati*

**Airyuu no Uzumaki: **Makasih udah review! *sweatdroped* ==" Gyahahaha~ Kalau kubuat begitu bisa jadi humor, dong! Lagipula, masa' sih Gaara jadi uke! *nangis (?) ngebayangin Gaara dandan a la wadam X3* Insya Allah ya... Doakan saja~

**Fusae Deguchi: **Makasih udah review! Emang menarik! Maunya ditambahin lagi tapi takut ga sanggup. Yap! Sudah kuapdet last chapternya! Enjoy it, wokeh ^^

**Naer Sisra: **Makasih udah review! Yap, salam kenal juga~ ^^ Yah, emang dia cocok, kan? Yap, SasuSaku is te-o-pe-be-ge-te!! *pasang spanduk* Yah, padahal udah mau abis, neng...

**Cake: **Cake-cenpai. Sankyuu udah review~ O.O Kok senpai tau?? Wah... Senpai sama Gama Hiro kukasih mobil limosine nih!! *ngelirik Near (?)* Eh, Yuki-neechan gimana nih? *nanya Yuki-neechan* *Yuki-neechan: bilangin sama Cake, Sasori itu PUNYAKU!! –ngedorong Cake-senpai ke Kisame (?)-* Eh, senpai juga hiatus emangnya? Sampe kapan? Ntar munculnya barengan yuk! *gaje*

**Furu-pyon: **Wah~ Furu-senpai review lagi!! Kangen~ *pelukciumcubit* Sudah kuapdet, senpai! Dibaca terus direview lagi ya! Last chapter nih!!

**nurimut-chan: **Makasih udah review! Yah, aku susah jelasinnya. Mendingan kamu baca aja deh chapter ini. Entah kejawab ato ngga ya tetep susah dijelasin *halah* Sakura bingung gitu... Makanya baca ya endingnya bakal gimana! :)

**Ginanonano38:** Makasih udah review! Yah.. Gimana ya? Baca aja deh chapter ini. Oh.. ini last chapternya neng.. Silahkan dibaca~

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. I Love You, All~

Oiya, gomen ya... Alurnya mungkin terkesan cepat dan chapter terakhir ini agak (atau malah banget?) panjang. Yah... Maklumkanlah, ada banyak scene-scene (plus romantic scene) dan pesan-pesan terakhir dariku. Terus diakhir cerita, Gaara ngga muncul. Gomen~ Karena kalau muncul akan membawa petaka lagi~ *dicincang Gaara FC* Dan... Aih~ Disini ada dua atau berapa ya? ==a Tapi kayaknya ada dua deh, adegan kissu SasuSaku. Nyahahaha~ Semoga kalian menyukainya!! ^^

Yasudah, mari dibaca last chapternya. Enjoy it, yeahh~

***

**Pangeran Bulan ****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T (again)**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

***

**Akhir Dari Segalanya**

***

"..." Tak ada sebuah suara terucap dari bibir Pangeran Bulan. Ia menatap Gaara tajam. "Aku bukanlah Sasuke." Ada penekanan pada kata 'Sasuke'. Gaara hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Pangeran Bulan.

"Cih... Sudahlah, kau tidak usah munafik." cibirnya seketika membuat Pangeran Bulan kesal. "Dari melihat matamu saja aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Pangeran Bulan mendesah pelan. "Kau yang munafik."

"Munafik apanya? Kau, Sasuke! Kau yang munafik!" Gaara mempertajam ucapannya, membalas tatapan tajam Pangeran Bulan. "Kalau kau mencintai Sakura, kau katakan saja padanya. Tak usah menjadi sosok Pangeran Bulan seperti ini. Dasar, pemuda pengecut!"

BUGH!!

Tubuh Gaara terhempas ke lantai beranda. Ia pun mengelap darah yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya sembari menatap Pangeran Bulan dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ingat! Kalau kau berani mengambil Sakura dariku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!"

"Coba saja." Gaara menyeringai. Sekali lagi ia kena pukul Pangeran Bulan. Terlihat sedikit memar pada pelipis kanannya.

Pangeran Bulan menarik dengan keras kerah pakaian yang dipakai Gaara. "Kauuu..." Pangeran Bulan sudah naik pitam. Sekarang dia semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia akan meninju Gaara—yang entah kenapa tidak berkutik—untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya sudah melayang dan hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan wajah Gaara.

"Hentikan!!" Satu teriakan berhasil menghentikan gerakan Pangeran Bulan. Gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menjatuhkan dua buah gelas—dan membuat suara pecahan gelas yang lumayan keras—di atas lantai. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu segera berlari mendekati pemuda-pemuda tadi.

"Kau—" Amarahnya tertuju pada pemuda dengan mata merah. Ucapannya sedikit terisak, bersatu dengan suara tangisannya yang mulai pecah. "—cepat pergi dari sini!!!" Teriakan kembali dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Air mata mulai membanjiri mata emeraldnya. Serta merta tubuhnya gemetaran menahan amarah, isak tangis, dan hawa dingin yang menjulur di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi—"

"Pergi!!" Sakura lagi-lagi berteriak. Kali ini teriakannya lebih kencang dari teriakan-teriakan sebelumnya. "A-aku benci padamu, Pangeran Bulan. A-aku ingin ka-kau pergi dari si—"

BRAK!!

Tubuh Sakura terhempas ke lantai. Mata emeraldnya yang telah dibanjiri air mata terpejam. Ia pingsan.

"Sakura!!" Teriakan kembali menggema. Kali ini berasal dari dua orang pemuda yang segera menolong gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

***

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui selah jendela kayu kamar membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Perlahan hingga terbuka sempurna, namun ada yang sedikit mengganjal di matanya.

Kedua matanya membengkak.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang." Satu suara berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Bukannya terbuka dengan sempurna, matanya malah semakin membengkak.

"Semalam kau pingsan." Nina—nama ibu Sakura—mengelus rambut merah jambu anak gadisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau sakit? Menurut Rui, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan temanmu yang tadi malam datang kesini. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan, Okaasan. Ya, tadi malam memang temanku datang kesini, tapi semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka." Sakura berdusta. Nina menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Nina tersenyum. "Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja di rumah. Ibu tidak mau melihatmu pingsan lagi karena kau memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolah saat kondisimu masih belum sehat."

Sakura tertegun. Menelan kata-kata Nina yang menyuruhnya agar beristirahat lebih lama di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah." Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, berupaya membantah saran ibunya.

"Tapi kau masih—"

"Kumohon, Okaasan..." Sakura memelas. Menatap kedua mata emerald milik ibunya dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran."

Nina tersenyum. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Ibu tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi jika di sekolah kau merasa pusing, istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan." Nina kembali menyarankan anaknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan dalam diam. Nina pun mengecup kening anak gadisnya dengan lembut dan bangkit dari duduknya di samping ranjang Sakura. "Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit, sayang."

Sakura terdiam hingga ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sakura melihat jam kecil di atas laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam berbentuk bunga sakura itu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Bukannya terkejut, Sakura hanya mendesah pelan.

***

"Ya, silahkan masuk!"

Sakura masuk dengan langkah gontai. Wajah murungnya terlihat dengan mudah dan seketika membuat beberapa temannya sekaligus guru yang mengajar pada pelajaran pertama hari itu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Gomenna, Kakashi-sensei. Aku terlambat." Terlihat nada penyesalan saat Sakura berucap. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Saya juga sering terlambat—tidak usah dipermasalahkan." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau boleh duduk."

"Arigatou..." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah kursinya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi ketika Sakura menaruh tas di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keceriaan di wajah teduh Sakura. "Hei, ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Ada masalah?" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala ke arah Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku hanya... Sedikit pusing."

"Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan." Ino memberikan saran—sama seperti saran Nina tadi pagi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku masih sanggup belajar, kok. Tidak usah memperdulikanku."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Kubilang tidak, Ino. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Sakura mendesah. "Kalau kondisiku makin memburuk, tak apa kan kalau aku memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke ruang kesehatan?"

Ino mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. "Tentu saja. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu membantumu."

Semburat senyum tergores di bibir pucat nan mungil milik Sakura. "Trims."

***

"Gomen, Sakura. Aku salah..." Gaara mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengucapkan kata maaf saja kepada Sakura akibat kelakuannya tadi malam—walaupun itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya—terasa sulit. "Aku memang bodoh..."

Sakura menatap Gaara yang tertunduk. "Jangan bodoh, Gaara. Kau tidak salah..." bantahnya pelan. Raut wajah murung kembali dipasang olehnya. "Yang salah itu 'dia'... bukan kau..."

Gaara menatap mata emerald di hadapannya. "Tapi tetap saja. Aku—bersama 'dia' telah membuatmu pingsan." Gaara kembali menundukkan kepala, masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku—" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Aku saja yang bodoh."

Gaara kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya, ia menatap Sakura.

"Aku... Aku mendengar perbincangan kalian..."

"..."

"Aku..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku minta maaf—aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

"Maksudmu? Kau... Lebih memilih 'dia'?" Ada penekanan pada kata 'lebih'. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat kerutan di dahi Gaara bertambah.

"Aku juga tidak memilihnya." desah Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga berteman—bersahabat kalau perlu."

Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. "Baiklah—kita akan bersahabat."

Sakura mencoba menatap kedua mata Gaara. "Kau... Kau marah padaku Gaara?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, menggelengkannya sembari tersenyum pada gadis di depannya. "Tidak—aku tidak marah padamu. Aku malah... Senang. Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersatu sebagai kekasih, kita tetap bisa bersatu sebagai sahabat—bersama Sasuke pula."

Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. "Ayo! Kau mau ikut ke kantin, tidak?!"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Ino—serta Tenten dan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

***

"Kau akan datang ke perayaan dengan siapa, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Entahlah, Tenten. Tidak ada yang mengajakku pergi ke perayaan. Huh... Sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Memang sudah ada pemuda yang mengajakmu? Siapa dia?"

Tenten hanya tersenyum dan menjentikkan jari pelan sekali sembari menoleh pada sesosok pemuda tak jauh darinya. "Neji. Dia yang mengajakku."

"Apa?! Ka-kalian kan—"

"—bermusuhan? _Well_, tak apa kan kalau aku pergi bersamanya. Toh dia yang mengajakku dan aku menerimanya." Tenten berbicara dengan nada yang memang tidak canggung. Neji dan Tenten—dua kepribadian yang dulu memang tidak dapat disatukan. Dan entah mengapa mereka bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Dan, kau?" Tenten menoleh pada Hinata. "Siapa yang mengajakmu ke perayaan, Hinata?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan rona kemerahan agar tidak muncul di wajahnya saat menyebut, "Umm, Na-naruto-kun..."

"Oh... Yeah..." Nada bicara Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. "Semuanya sudah mendapatkan teman kencan, sedangkan aku. Huh... Tahun ini aku begitu sial!" Ino kembali mengeluh.

"Tidak juga..." sela seorang pemuda dari samping kanan Ino. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengajakmu ke perayaan. Bagaimana?"

Ino menoleh. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus senang. "Sungguh, Sai? Kau akan mengajakku?" Ino bertanya dengan hati-hati, berharap agar tawaran Sai tidak dicabutnya.

"Yah, kalau kau mau."

Ino tersenyum, begitu manisnya. Ia pun bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sai—sedikit keras hingga Sai sedikit mengeluh. "Wah! Arigatou, Sai! Kau baik sekali!"

"Sa-kit I-no..." Sai mengeluh. Ino hanya menutup mulutnya seraya duduk di kursinya kembali. Ia pun menoleh pada gadis di sebelah kirinya. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau—err, sudah punya pasangan di perayaan nanti?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Ehh—umm... KOK BISA, SIH?!"

"Hei, Ino! Kecilkan suaramu! Nanti ada sensei datang, kita malah akan diberikan tugas!"

Ino menatap Kiba yang duduk di pojok kiri bersama Shino. "Oke. Gomen." Ino tersenyum kecut pada pemuda yang memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana? Kami semua sudah mendapatkan pasangan, loh. Kalau kau tidak punya, apa yang akan kau lakukan sendirian disana?"

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak akan datang"

"Ti-tidak boleh, Sakura-chan. Ka-kau harus tetap datang. Kalau kau mau, ka-kau boleh datang kesana bersamaku dan Naruto-kun." Hinata menawar. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Trims." desahnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku tetap tidak akan datang."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Tenten. Aku bilang aku tidak akan ikut. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Sakura kembali berbicara—kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Tenten hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan dan menatap Ino serta Hinata bergantian. Ino dan Hinata hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan seraya mengangkat bahunya.

***

**Sakura's POV**

Aku masih ingat kejadian-kejadian kemarin malam, kejadian ketika—err, aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya—berkelahi dengan Gaara. Kulihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri, ia meninju Gaara hingga tersungkur, hingga sudut bibir Gaara mengeluarkan darah.

Aku amat masih ingat kejadiannya. Kulihat Gaara tidak melawan sedikitpun. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya memulai perdebatan itu—tapi kupikir dia lah penyebabnya, buktinya dia memukul Gaara.

Aku amat membencinya. Sangat benci...

Tapi sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki semua pemuda yang pernah kukenal—hanya Sasuke dan dia yang memilikinya.

Apa aku memang mencintainya?

Apa semua dugaanku memang benar?

Apa Pangeran Bulan itu memang Sasuke?

Beberapa pertanyaan tersebut terus berkecamuk di kepalaku saat ini. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki bukti bahwa Pangeran Bulan adalah Sasuke—ketika aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok, aku sudah menemukan bukti baru, tusuk kondeku berada pada Sasuke!

Ah, tidak salah lagi, Pangeran Bulan itu pasti Sasuke!

Mungkin kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelaknya bahwa ia bukanlah pemuda yang kucintai sejak lama.

Tapi yang saat ini ingin kupertanyakan padanya—

Apa dia—dalam wujud Sasuke—sudah mulai mencintaiku? Dan apakah ia menjadi seorang Pangeran Bulan memang untuk mencari gadis yang dicintainya—yaitu aku? Tapi itu sudah berlangsung lama—malah Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata pernah dikunjunginya 2 bulan yang lalu. Berarti... ia memang sudah mencintaiku sejak dulu.

Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Sekarang aku bingung. Aku masih amat membencinya tetapi aku juga memang mencintainya. Aku amat bingung...

Oke, lebih baik aku memastikan semua dugaanku terlebih dahulu.

"Umm..." Satu suara berdesah. Aku membuka mataku sebelah, membuka kedua tanganku yang kugunakan sebagai penutup telinga juga. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, hm? Sepertinya sangat mengganggu pikiranmu."

Aku menoleh, melihat ke sumber suara dengan hati-hati, dengan perasaan was-was.

"..." aku membungkam mulutku. Ah, mengapa ia malah datang disaat aku memikirkannya? Kehadirannya makin membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin selama sepersekian detik. Setelah itu aku memalingkan kepalaku kembali.

"Ayolah..." Kudengar ia kembali berdesah. "Jangan kau bilang kau sedang memikirkanku."

Aku kembali menoleh. Kali ini aku menatapnya sembari mengerutkan kening.

"Memikirkanmu?" ulangku. "Ya, aku memang memikirkanmu—memikirkan kelakuan burukmu kemarin!"

Ucapanku sedikit membentak. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak sekarang. Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Gomen..." Ia meminta maaf padaku dengan nada memelas. "Aku memang salah. Aku... Aku tidak suka melihat kau dengan pemuda itu jalan berdua—apalagi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya."

"Apa pedulimu?!" Geramku lagi. Amarahku melonjak disertai isak tangis yang tidak bisa kutahan. "Kau hanya pemuda yang sama sekali tidak kukenal sosok pribadinya, sedangkan aku sudah tahu pribadi Gaara—dia pemuda yang baik."

Ia mendekatiku. Mencoba menyentuh bahuku tetapi aku berusaha menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Dia berhenti, membiarkanku menjauh beberapa meter darinya. "Jangan mencoba menyentuhku, siapapun dirimu." ucapku lagi dengan nada tinggi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sisi lain.

"..." Aku tidak mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Kukira ia hanya terdiam dan mencoba merayuku lagi. "Aku sungguh peduli padamu karena aku—"

Aku segera menoleh kembali padanya dan memotong ucapannya. "—mencintaiku?" Air mataku mengalir saat aku menatap kedua mata merahnya.

Ia hanya menatapku penuh harap—dan kembali berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghindar—punggungku sudah menyentuh pagar dan di sebelah kiriku ada meja serta kursi. Ia tahu bahwa aku menatapnya dengan perasaan jijik, perasaan tidak suka.

"Kemarilah..." Ia menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Ia kembali memberiku isyarat untuk menuju ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu hal yang... Umm, mungkin ini termasuk rahasiaku."

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi. _Well_, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin ia beritahukan. "Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku ingin kau berdiri disini. Aku tidak menginginkan ada jarak di antara kita." pintanya lagi. Aku sedikit kesal padanya karena ia terus mendesakku, padahal saat itu aku masih marah padanya. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kakiku pun melangkah dengan sendirinya.

Ia tersenyum—tersenyum padaku. Jarak kami sekarang hanya sekitar setengah meter. Ya, aku masih memberi jarak padanya.

"Semua dugaanmu beberapa hari yang lalu benar, Sakura. Aku adalah..." ucapannya terhenti. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, berusaha meilhat kedua matanya.

"Ah..." Ia kembali mendesah. "Lagipula... Kau sudah tahu rahasia ini, kan? Apa perlu kubuktikan lagi?"

Air mataku kembali mengalir. "Jadi semua itu—" ucapanku terhenti ketika ia mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibirku. Terasa hangat—sangat sama ketika aku berciuman dengan Sasuke dulu, dan itu kembali membuatku yakin bahwa ia memanglah Sasuke.

Aku tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Dadaku yang sesak telah dikendalikan oleh ciumannya yang terasa hangat itu. Jadi aku membiarkan saja bibirnya masih menempel di bibirku untuk beberapa menit lagi.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan aku amat terkejut karena warna matanya telah berubah drastis—sama ketika aku secara tidak sengaja berciuman dengannya dan inilah mata onyx Sasuke, aku amat mengenali mata ini.

Aku berusaha tersenyum di saat dadaku kembali sesak setelah kami selesai berciuman. "Jadi... Kau benar-benar pembohong?"

Ia —kali ini kutahu bahwa dia adalah Sasuke—tersenyum, menatap kedua mata emeraldku dengan tatapan onyx-nya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan gerakan telunjukku menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin. "Tidak usah kau jelaskan. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti."

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan seraya menghapus air mataku.

"_Well,_ kalau kau sudah tahu aku Pangeran Bulan dan aku sangat mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dahiku berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau akan... Ng.. meninggalkan Gaara?"

Aku tersenyum penuh janji. Sasuke mengerti dan menyilangkan tangannya di tubuhku. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

"..."

Kami melepaskan pelukan. Ia pun membuka topinya dan jubahnya. Rambutnya yang berbentuk pantat ayam terlihat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dasar, kau..."

Sasuke sedikit kesal akibat perlakuanku. Ia pun menatapku, "Umm, sekarang kan ada perayaan desa, bagaimana kalau kita datang kesana?"

Aku mengangguk antusias, tapi aku langsung tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah... Penampilanku amat jelek. Lihat, mataku masih sembab karenamu. Dan—"

Aku terkejut bukan main, melihat sebuah benda panjang berwarna merah jambu di telapak tangan Sasuke. "Ini... Pasti kau amat cantik dengan memakai ini."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Ah... Kau benar-benar iseng! Kalau kau tidak mengambil benda ini, mungkin aku tidak akan mengetahui identitas Pangeran Bulan dan tidak akan membencinya—eh, maksudku membencimu." selaku saat itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin berganti pakaian, tentu saja—tak mungkin aku ke perayaan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." pamitnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya, kalau kau maunya begitu."

***

**Normal POV**

"Sakura benar-benar tidak datang, ya?" Ino bersungut-sungut. Mengipas dirinya dengan sebuah kipas kecil berwarna coklat hazelnut. Tenten yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ya. Sasuke juga tidak datang—suasana jadi terasa sepi. Yah... walaupun dia datang suasana juga tetap saja tidak berubah..." Sai mengiyakan ucapan Ino. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Teme!" Naruto geram. "Ia menyia-nyiakan momen penting ini. Perayaan desa kan hanya dilaksanakan setiap setahun sekali."

Semua teman-teman Sakura hanya menggerutu di samping sebuah kedai ramen—mungkin milik Paman Ichiraku yang tidak ingin melewatkan momen penting ini dengan membuka kedainya—dan anehnya Naruto sama sekali belum tertarik dengan keberadaan kedai ramen ini.

"Hai!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang telah disanggul rapi, memakai kimono berbahan sutera dengan motif bunga yang sama dengan namanya.

"Eh, Sakura! Kau datang?!" Ino berseru ketika gadis tadi menyunggingkan senyumnya pada teman-temannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di samping Sakura. "Sasuke? Kau—eh, kalian datang kesini bersama-sama?"

"Hn."

"Kok bisa, sih?!"

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan. "Yang penting aku datang, kan?"

"Ka-kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan?" Hinata memuji gadis yang berada beberapa meter darinya. "Dan i-itu tusuk kondemu yang waktu itu diambil Pangeran Bulan, kan?"

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya. Kok bisa ada di kamu lagi? Apa Pangeran Bulan memberikannya padamu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Sasuke. "Begitulah..."

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa Pangeran Bulan itu?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino, menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dan menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan hidungnya. "Dia..."

"HAH?! KOK BISA, SIH?!"

Neji yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata—walaupun terdengar seperti keluhan. "Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak saat mengucapkan kata 'kok bisa, sih?!'?" keluhnya, jelas tertuju pada dua orang gadis, tentu saja Hinata tidak termasuk.

"Kami tidak berteriak, kami hanya berseru." komentar Tenten. Akhir kata, Neji dan Tenten memulai aksi mereka dengan adu mulut seperti biasa—Neji tidak menanggapi semua omongan Tenten.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Sai mulai menebak-nebak dengan nda penuh tanya. "Kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk diikuti seringai dari Sasuke.

"Euh... Peluncuran kembang api masih lama." keluh Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia pun melirik Hinata. "Umm, Hinata, kita makan di kedai ramen Paman Ichiraku, yuk! Kalau aku mengajak mereka, pasti mereka menolak—mungkin punya urusan sendiri. Bagaimana, hm?"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ba-baik, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya sudah, aku mencari minuman dulu, ya!" Ino iut pamit. Ia pun menarik tangan Sai dan segera menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang mengikuti perayaan desa Konoha.

Sakura memasang tampang bingung. Ia pun menoleh pada kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya menunjuk sebuah bukit kecil tak jauh dari lokasi perayaan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke melewati kerumunan orang.

***

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?" Sakura berkomentar ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah duduk di atas rerumputan di puncak bukit. "Pemandangannya masih sangat indah. Sama halnya dengan kembang api, pasti saat meledak di atas sana masih sangat indah jika kita melihatnya dari sini. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke—pemuda yang duduk di samping Sakura hanya mendesah pelan. "Hn. Dan bulan disana juga terlihat indah." Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda di atas langit yang berukuran cukup besar jika dilihat dari sini, bersinar terang seakan ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan desa.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Seketika ia terkejut oleh gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya, menaruh kepalanya di atas pundaknya.

"..." Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa karena masih terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir, Sasuke yang pernah ia komentari sebagai seorang pemuda dingin yang tak akan punya perasaan terhadap seorang gadis akan melakukan hal ini. Dan sekarang ia berpikir Sasuke bukanlah pemuda dingin tetapi ialah pemuda yang paling romantis yang pernah ia kenal.

"Kau masih ingat hal itu?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Saat perayaan desa beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Sasuke kembali teringat peristiwa menyakitkan bagi kekasihnya itu. "Hn."

"Di tempat inilah kau mengatakan hal itu, menciumku, dan meninggalkanku sendirian." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. "Hn. Aku masih ingat hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak ingin kejadian lalu kembali terulang. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku—dimanapun kita berada."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan erat. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tetap ada disisiku sampai kapanpun, bagaimanapun, dan dimanapun—aku berjanji." ucapnya meyakinkan Sakura. "Dan jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku percaya." ucapnya pelan, terdengar seperti desahan.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke melakukan gerakan gesit. Ia menegakkan tubuh Sakura dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala gadis tersebut. Sebuah ciuman lembut kembali didaratkannya di bibir mungil milik gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura..."

"Aishiteru..."

***

**The End**

***

Special thanks for:

**m4yura**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**chippyu**

**Furu-pyon**

**Ruki_ya**

**Cake Vessalius Granzchesta**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

**pick-a-doo**

**Michisige Asuka**

**hanaruppi**

**hehe**

**dhidi-chan**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Uchiha Airin-chan**

**TheIceBlossom**

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

**nurimut-chan**

**MayukaRui**

**Ginanonano38**

**ayam LoVe jidat**

**HaruSayaszaIwa**

**aoi no mamoru**

**KoNan**

**akinayuki nyo males login**

**moutonshot**

**Cekisa Amuz**

**Tamaru Ariki (pemalas login)**

**kakkoii-chan**

**Hyori Sagi**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

**Maiyashiro Ai**

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Natsumi Kohinata**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Aira Akachi**

**Himeka04**

**frty**

**Sasusaku_forever**

**Mikagami Shiho**

**Naara Akira**

**Airyuu no Uzumaki**

**Atarashii Hikaru**

**felis**

**Ichigo Cha-Chan**

**Cut Maulina**

**KuroShiro6yh**

**Gama Hiro**

**Ni-chan d'**

**pikopikopururunpurun**

**deidei un**

**Fusae Deguchi**

**Naer Sisra**

Terima kasih sangat banyak banget sekali (?) untuk kalian yang namanya kusebutkan diatas (buat yang merasa review—login maupun ngga—tapi namanya ngga tercantum diatas, daku juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak!). Oh iya, terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah baca dan review maupun yang baca saja yang sudah mengikuti fic ini hingga tamat—yah, walaupun fic ini juga masih banyak banget kekurangannya =,=v

Pokoknya sankyuu banget~~~~~ :DDDDDDD

Oh yeah! Satu fic multichap udah tamat! *readers: inget fic multichap yang lain! –bawa pentungan-*

Bubay~ Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya (mungkin)~ Ah, iya, ntar mungkin daku akan post fic di tengah kehiatusanku (?), tapi fic kolab—sama sahabatku Ainara Aya. Itu juga kalo jadi (insert hahaha~ here *sapu melayang*)

Salam damai+cinta+rindu+kangen

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya

P.S: Pangeran Bulan, aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu~ XP *ngigo mode: on*


End file.
